Las vueltas del destino
by RoseMalfoy07
Summary: El destino es impredecible muchas veces las cosas no se dan como uno las desea pero Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron y Luna lucharan para que el destino deje de jugar con ellos y se haga lo que ellos quieran.
1. Chapter 1

**La enfermedad de Hermione**

Hermione caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de un edificio, gruesas lagrimas corrían por su delicado rostro estaba destrozada, una profunda tristeza dominaba su vida y sentía que si no encontraba lo que buscaba pronto iba a desfallecer, hasta que se detuvo en frente de una puerta de un apartamento.

- Hermione! Que te paso? - dijo Pansy

- Pansy ayúdame me quiero morir- dijo Hermione llorando a mares

- Pero porque vienes así, te hicieron daño! Quieres que llame a Draco? - Dijo Pansy seriamente preocupada por la situación de su amiga

- No! No lo llames, no le digas que estoy aquí por favor - dijo ella antes de desmayarse

- Pero Herms! Herms dime algo, que hago! Piensa Pansy piensa! Ok deja la histeria primero, no puedes llamar a Draco ya se llamare a Ginny

- Maldito aparato muggle, bueno? Ginny por la barba de Dumbledore por fin me contestas

- Hola Pansy que pasa para que me llamas - exclamo la pelirroja dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga

- Es Hermione, ella está muy mal se desmayó en mis brazos ven pronto y no le digas a nadie por favor...

- En un momento estoy en tu casa- dijo ella aun sin descolgar el teléfono - Harry donde está la escoba!

- Ginny tú la tenías - respondió el chico desconcertado ante el enojo de su esposa

- olvídalo iré en autobús - contesto resignada

- A dónde vas Ginny! Ginny, esta mujer cada vez está más rara - sentencio el ojiverde ante la actitud de su esposa

Ginny corría apresuradamente a la estación de autobús más cercana cuando accidentalmente tropezó con un hombre.

- Siempre vas corriendo sin fijarte por donde vas eh Weasley - dijo el hombre con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro

- Te contestaría como debería ser querido Malfoy pero no tengo tiempo, ahora aparta tu asqueroso trasero de mi vista si no quieres que te quite a _cruciatus_ - dijo la pelirroja amenazante

- vaya acaso Potter no cumple con su tarea que te tiene de mal humor - contesto el chico esbozando una sonrisa de lado característica de el

- Quítate! He dicho, no entiendo cómo nos engañaste a todos haciéndonos creer que habías cambiado, piérdete de mí vista en estos momentos una amiga me necesita - dijo furiosa

- Que amiga sabes donde esta Hermione? - pregunto el chico cambiando su actitud

- Ni si lo supiera te lo diría, ahora por última vez apártate de mí vista - perdiendo completamente la paciencia

- Escucha Ginny yo...

Pero a el chico no le dio tiempo de continuar hablando cuando un poderoso hechizo lo derribo  
- _Expulso!_ - pronuncio la chica y sin más se marchó

La rapidez con la que la pelirroja llego a casa de Pansy Parkinson fue impresionante, Ginny se encontraba preocupada por su amiga de toda la vida y estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de quien sea para saber que le había pasado y que o quien era culpable de su constante tristeza.

"Que Hermione se encuentre bien, que no le haya pasado nada malo" - pensaba Ginny mientras llamaba a el apartamento de Pansy

- Ginny Weasley por fin llegas en que venias en Barredora! Pasa y ayúdame con Hermione aún sigue inconsciente

- Donde está, que le paso! - alcanzo a pronunciar la pelirroja antes de entrar

- Eso es lo mismo que yo deseo saber, mira! Estas despertando- suspiro Pansy con alivio

- Hermione que te ocurrió, te sientes mejor - pregunto una muy preocupada Ginny

- Ginny... - pronuncio la Gryffindor con un hilo de voz apenas audible y rompió a llorar de nuevo

- Que te paso Herms cuéntame te juro que quien te haya lastimado lo pagara lo juro - le dijo decidida y con el ceño fruncido

- No quiero hablar de eso Ginny, yo me quiero morir- repuso la castaña cubierta en llanto

- No vuelvas a repetir eso Hermione Granger, no pareces la chica que conocí en Hogwarts, ahora mismo te levantas de esa cama y me explicas que sucedió - contesto una Pansy Parkinson demasiado enojada

- Pansy tiene razón Herms cuéntanos

- No me siento bien, me duele mucho - dijo Hermione tocando su cabeza

- Pansy tenemos que llevarla a el Hospital de san Mungo urgente Herms no está nada bien! - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose nerviosa

- Ginny esto no está bien, debemos llamamos a Draco, a Potter o tu hermano que se yo!

- Cálmate Pansy pensemos con cabeza fría no te dejes llevar por los nervios- comento la chica estremeciendo a Parkinson

- No llames a Draco por favor a el no... Me duele mucho ayúdame Ginny - Hermione estallando en llanto

- Lo sabía que te hizo ese idiota!

- Ginny no es momento de esto, llamemos a luna y llevemos a Herms a el hospital urgente! – dijo Pansy asustada

- 30 minutos después -

30 minutos que para Pansy y Ginny fueron una eternidad, minutos que parecían horas y cada segundo que corría el ambiente se tensaba más, hasta que Pansy no aguanto más.

- Basta ya, Ginny tenemos que hablarle a alguien Hermione está delirando tiene mucha fiebre ! No sé qué tiene me da miedo hacerle un hechizo que todo salga mal, me estoy comenzando a asustar!

- Tu amiguito Draco debe saber algo, pero entiende Hermione nos dejó claro que no quería verle, pero a mí también me está preocupando, solo esperemos que llegue Luna y Theodoro

- Hola Pansy, Ginny que le paso a Hermione - saludo luna con la máxima naturalidad que la caracterizaba

- No lo sabemos luna está mal dice que le duele mucho la cabeza y tiene mucha fiebre algo así - soltó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas

- Entonces que esperamos llevémosla de inmediato al Hospital - dijo Theodoro visiblemente afectado por la situación de su amiga

- Theo y si son los ophotornos sabemos que a esas pequeñas criaturas les gusta hacerle daño a los demás- comento Lovegood con tranquilidad

- Cariño sean o no sean debemos irnos de aquí

- si vámonos ya - dijo Ginny

Theodoro Nott se encargó de tomar en sus brazos a Hermione para llevarla a el Hospital San Mungo.  
Pero una vez allí la angustia no desaparecía los medimagos que atendían a Hermione no daban noticias había pasado una larga hora sin saber el porqué de su dolor, Ginny estaba destrozada, Pansy demasiado nerviosa y Luna se refugiaba en Theo que aunque aparentaba tranquilidad estaba muy asustado por la salud de su mejor amiga.

- Familiares de la señorita Hermione Granger

- so- somos nosotros - dijo Theo con voz temblorosa

- La señorita tiene un fuerte resfriado Muggle pero como no cuido de su salud se encuentra muy débil por suerte llego a tiempo y ya se le suministraron las debidas pociones

- puedo pasar a verla- dijo Theo con ilusión

- Si pueden pasar de uno en uno pero por favor traten que no tenga sobresaltos

- chicas quien pasa primero - pregunto Theo

- Seré yo Theo Hermione necesita tranquilidad y ustedes están muy nerviosos, además quiero regalarle uno de mis Grubblys para que la cuide- finalizo sonriéndole a todos los presentes

Luna Lovegood siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica tranquila y en concepto de algunos demasiado soñadora lo que no sabían era que ella tenía los pies en la tierra más que cualquiera.

- Hola bonita, como te sientes

- Un poco mejor luna gracias por venir

- Quiero regalarte un Grubbly son criaturas tiernas y compasivas que te cuidaran para toda la vida viven en los bosques de Berlín y son difíciles de atrapar, tú lo necesitas cuidara de ti

- muchas gracias Lu me servirá muchísimo - contesto Hermione sonriendo

- luna asintió

- Quieres que llame a los chicos - pregunto luna con una sonrisa

- No luna por favor que nadie diga que estoy aquí - dijo Hermione asustada

- quieres contarme que te ocurrió, mejor cuéntanos a todos, Pansy, Ginny y Theo están afuera los llamo?

- sí, llama a los chicos diles que por favor entren tengo que contarles la verdad... Dijo la castaña con un tono realmente triste

Minutos después entraron los amigos de Hermione todos angustiados por la salud de ella.

- Hermione Granger por poco nos da algo, acaso quieres matarnos! - dijo Ginny con aparente enojo para luego de 10 segundos decirle - No nos vuelvas a hacer esto amiga - dijo sollozando dejando a los presentes totalmente confundidos

- Ginny estoy bien me preocupas tú.. - dijo Hermione que aunque sabía el carácter de la pelirroja le resultaba extraño últimamente su comportamiento

- Tal vez es por él bebe, mi padre decía que mi mama se puso como loca cuando estaba embarazada - dijo luna inocentemente sorprendiendo a todos

- Weasley! - Exclamo Pansy disgustada y con el ceño fruncido- es cierto lo que dice lunática!

- Pansy! - repuso Theo furioso por el apodo puesto a su novia

- ay si lo siento luna, pero no me desvíes el tema, y bien?

- Tan notable es? - dijo la Gryffindor con un tono triste en su voz- yo quería darles una sorpresa - contesto haciendo pucheros

- Voy a ser tía! - decía Hermione olvidando su enfermedad y poniéndose inmensamente feliz

- Oye corrección vamos a ser tías cierto luna - repuso Pansy pícaramente y sonriéndole a luna y Theo

- El sábado hay una cena en madriguera quiero que todos estén presentes, le voy a dar la sorpresa a Harry! - decía la pelirroja sonriendo y lanzando pequeños gritos de alegría

- Estaremos cierto Theo - pregunto Luna con inocencia

- Claro cariño tal vez demos también una pequeña sorpresa - dijo Theo sonriendo

- Herms sobre lo que querías contarnos - pregunto Pansy

- Después de la fiesta en la madriguera lo sabrán todo

- Es cierto Griff debes descansar - dijo Theo a su mejor amiga

- Claro que si Sly porque lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será estrangularte por todo lo que me ocultaste - respondió la chica en tono de reproche

- Vamos sé que entenderás todo, mientras descansa si?

- Yo me quedare contigo Hermione - dijo Pansy

Así todos los chicos se fueron dejando a Hermione solo con Pansy, que se había ofrecido a cuidarla toda la noche.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos y chicas, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo la verdad soy nueva escribiendo sobre harry potter pero ya he escrito sobre otros temas, quería aclarar algunos temas:**

**1. Esta historia tiene lugar en varias épocas, se devuelve al pasado para que la protagonista explique el comienzo de sus pesares. **

**2. En la historia ellos comienzan con 24 años **

**3. Draco tiene el cabello y la apariencia de cuando estaban en 4 año en hogwarts pero mas varonil no tirando a niño y hermione la apariencia de su ultimo año en el colegio.**

**4. Severus no muere en esta historia pero dumbledore si**

**Quiero tambien agradecer a el usuario ****HGHP95**** por su comentario espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Creo que eso es todo queridos lectores disfruten... **

** La fiesta en la madriguera**

Dos chicas se encontraban preparándose para ir a la Madriguera hogar de la humilde familia Weasley.

- Oh vamos Hermione deja de moverte tanto, es solo un poco de maquillaje - decía Pansy perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba

- No quiero parecer un payaso, Pansy! - dijo Hermione

- Te verás más hermosa ya veras, además que carajos es un payaso, bueno eso no importa mira ponte esta camisa blanca y esta falda negra y te prestare estos zapatos, ahhh te verás Divina confía en mi - decía Pansy exaltada

- Tú crees Pansy - dijo Hermione dudando de que lo que dijera Pansy fuera cierto

- Estas dudando de las capacidades de Pansy Parkinson la chica más linda y popular de Slytherin - dijo la chica con claros aires de grandeza

- No claro que no, siempre te ves hermosa, confiare en ti - respondió Hermione sonriendo y picando un ojo en complicidad con su amiga

- Vaya por fin veo esa sonrisa después de dos días, sabes estoy sospechando que el tarado de Draco Malfoy tiene algo que ver en todo esto y como sea así no me molestaría estar en Azkaban por lanzarle una imperdonable - comento Pansy estallando en sonoras carcajadas junto a su amiga Hermione

- Que bueno verlas así de contentas - dijo Marcus desde el umbral de la puerta

- Estábamos planeando una imperdonable - dijo sonriendo Pansy

- Ouch no me gustaría estar en el lugar del atacado - dijo Theo entrando de la mano de una hermosa Luna

- Te ves divina Lunática - decía Pansy mientras recogía sus cosas

- Gracias Pansy - contesto luna sonriendo tímidamente

- Oye ese era el pedazo donde decías que yo también me veo hermosa - repuso Pansy provocando la risa de los demás

- Eso te lo mereces porque después de tantos años aun le dices lunática - dijo ofendido Theo

Así los chicos se dirigieron a la madriguera para disfrutar lo que sería la cena más extraña de sus vidas.

- Buenas noches - dijo Pansy entrando del brazo de Marcus junto con Hermione

- Oh mis niñas Pansy, Hermione que hermosas se ven adelante, Marcus, Theo que apuestos y mi Lunita que hermosa estas les agradezco venir, vamos tomen asiento los chicos están en la sala - dijo Molly Weasley sonriente

- Gracias señora Weasley- dijeron todos al tiempo

- Hermione! - grito un reconocido pelirrojo que corría hacia Hermione - tiempos sin verte, ya te extrañaba - dijo fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo con la Gryffindor

- Ron yo también te extrañe- dijo la chica - cuando pensabas decirme que regresaste estoy disgustada contigo - dijo aparentando enojo

- Pero si apenas llegue hace dos horas - dijo el pelirrojo riendo a carcajadas junto a Hermione

- Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí, Ronald comadreja Weasley - dijo Pansy sonriendo Pues a pesar de tantos años ellos aún no se llevaban del todo bien

- Pero mira nada más a mí también me agrada verte, Pansy serpiente Parkinson - dijo Ron sonriendo triunfante al ver la expresión que hacia su "amiga"

- Mis niños ya pueden pasar a la mesa, Ronald deja de discutir con Pansy, anda vamos - dijo la señora Weasley llevándose a su hijo del brazo

Se sentaron todos los presentes alrededor de la gran mesa de los Weasley quedando dos puestos vacíos al lado de Marcus Collemand.

- Buenas Noches - dijo Arthur Weasley

- Damas y - dijo Fred

- Caballeros - George

- George y Fred no interrumpan a su padre! - grito enojada Molly produciendo la risas de los presentes

- Chicos compórtense por favor - exclamo Pansy al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reírse

- Oh pero si hablo Pansy-perfección-Parkinson - comento Ron con ironía

- Porque no te callas comadreja - repuso Pansy enojada - Por lo menos yo soy ejemplo de perfección - respondió haciéndose la ofendida

- Que modesta eres serpiente! - dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia

- Ronald ya basta! - dijo la señora Weasley

- Madre ella comenzó - contesto indignado

- Buenas no pensaban empezar sin mi cierto - dijo un hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta

- Draco mi niño pensé que no venias ya - dijo la señora Weasley a la vez que iba le daba un abrazo maternal

- Usted me dijo que era importante y aquí estoy - dijo Draco sonriendo

- Ven siéntate al lado de Marcus hijo - dijo Molly enseñándole el lugar

- Y a este quien lo invito - murmuro Ginny demasiado alto

- Ginny tu madre se molestara deja de decir eso! - repuso Harry

- Ginevra Weasley te pido que si quieres que la comida se lleve en paz te comportes - dijo Arthur contrariado y molesto con la actitud de Ginny

- Señor Weasley vera yo no quiero incomodar a nadie será mejor que...- dijo Draco levantándose de su silla

- Nada de eso hijo eres un invitado mas ahora no se hable más, buen provecho - dijo el señor Weasley

- Buenas, estoy segura que a mí no me esperaban verdad - dijo una esbelta figura de una mujer cabello castaño oscuro y hermosas curvas dejando boquiabierto a los presentes

- Astoria que haces aquí! - dijo Draco asombrado

- Amor soy tu prometida no pensabas dejarme por fuera de la cena con tus amigos - contesto mirando la casa de arriba a abajo con mueca de asco

- Tome asiento señorita - dijo Arthur

- Que tengan todos buen provecho - decía Molly con una sonrisa

- Me quiero ir - murmuro bajo Hermione para que solo la escuchara Pansy que estaba a su lado

- Nada de eso, tú te quedas aquí recuerda que eres la más sensata aquí si te vas terminaremos matándonos unos a otros - contesto Pansy

- Que tanto le miras a esa tonta! Harry - dijo Ginny molesta

- No sabía que la futura esposa de Draco era tan linda - dijo Ron a su amigo

- Ni lo digas - contesto Harry sin darse cuenta

- Harry! - grito Ginny dejando a los demás desconcertados y que disimulo bien con una falsa sonrisa

- Señora Weasley que era eso tan importante que quería decirnos - dijo Theo de gustando los deliciosos manjares que había en la mesa

- En realidad somos nosotros - contesto George

- Publico lamento decirle que para tormento de nuestras admiradoras, los gemelos Weasley, los chicos más guapos de la familia - dijo Fred

- Se casan - repuso George

- felicidades chicos pensé que nunca sentarían cabeza - dijo Theo y los demás rieron ante su comentario

- En ese caso que estamos anunciamos grandes acontecimientos, les informo que Gabrielle y yo también hemos decidido casarnos - dijo Ron sonriendo

- Oh hijito que felicidad - dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose un par de lágrimas de felicidad

- Felicidades Ron - dijeron todos

- Ujum Harry yo también tengo algo que decirte - dijo Ginny subiendo a la mesa un par de zapatitos de bebe

- Ginny! Estas esperando un bebe! - exclamo Molly brincando de felicidad

- Sorpresa Harry! - dijo Ginny

El aludido se quedó como petrificado mirando a Ginny, ahora entendía sus constantes cambios de humor y sus caprichos últimamente. Todo eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría como si le lanzaran un Desmaius y de hecho de desplomo en su silla.

- Harry! Por Dios - dijo Ginny

- Vaya Harry se desmayó - dijo Hermione

- Miren ya volvió - contesto Ron aliviado

- Vaya Potter te beso un dementor - soltó Draco sonriendo

- Muy gracioso Malfoy - contesto Ginny

- Amor vamos a ser papas! - dijo Harry con ilusión

- Que tierno pero no serán los únicos- exclamo Luna sonriendo

- Tu también Luna - dijo Ron sorprendido - No me digas que tú también serpiente - exclamo Ron divertido

- No yo aún no pero no te preocupes serás uno de los primeros en enterarte - dijo Pansy mirándolo feo

- Que romántico todos con parejitas y bebes, cuando Draco y yo escojamos nuestra fecha de casarnos les mandaremos una invitación - comento Astoria sonriéndole a todos falsamente

- A ti quien te pregunto - dijo Pansy lo suficiente alto para que Astoria la escuchara

- Pansy querida sé que estas envidiosa porque no pudiste atrapar a Draco pero el rencor no es bueno - soltó Astoria tirando todo su veneno

- Que! Mira tú Astoria no me voy a poner a tu nivel, porque más cerebro tiene un troll que tú! - contesto Pansy furiosa

- Draco! No piensas decirle algo - dijo Astoria indignada

- Algo - contesto Draco comiendo de su postre

- Ustedes son unas envidiosas tu Pansy nunca tuviste a Draco, la Weasley es una pobretona que dentro de muy poco va a estar tan gorda que va a aplastar a Potter, ella está loca me imagino los nombres que les pondrá a sus hijos y por ultimo tu- dijo señalando a Hermione - eres una pobre solterona y estarás sola toda tu vida

- Yo la mate! - grito Pansy levantándose pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Draco la tomo por la cintura evitando que matara a Astoria

- No la sueltes Draco! - gritaba Astoria asustada pues sabia de lo que Pansy era capaz

- No te preocupes Pansy - dijo luna - yo soluciono esto- y ante la mirada expectante de todos tomo su postre de chocolate y se lo tiro a Astoria en su impecable vestido blanco.

- Bien hecho luna - exclamo Ginny gritando de euforia que segundos más tarde se vio dañada porque un trozo de pastel de fresas le cayó en el cabello

- Ahora quien se ríe eh Weasley - dijo Astoria sonriente

En segundos los delicioso postres que estaban en la mesa terminaron en la cara de Ginny, Astoria, Luna y Pansy

- Basta chicas - gritaba la señora Weasley hasta que un pedazo de tarta de mora le cayó en la cara - Esto es la guerra!

- Harry! - gritaba Ron en medio de todo

- Que? - dijo Harry

- A la uno, dos, tres contra Malfoy - dijo Ron sonriente

- Potter! Weasley están muertos! - grito Draco

Así comenzó la batalla de comida más rara Ron, Harry y los gemelos Weasley se arrojaban comida con Draco, Marcus y Theo, las chicas no se quedaban atrás Luna, Ginny y Pansy le arrojaban postres a Astoria y esta como podía se defendía.

- " ya se le daré a todos donde más le duele" Pensó Astoria malvadamente tomando un postre de chocolate y lanzándolo sin compasión a la cara de Hermione

- Ella no estaba participando estúpida - grito Ginny furiosa

- En el amor ya la guerra todo se vale - dijo Astoria con aires de superioridad

-Se acabó! - Dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, tomo el jugo de calabaza y colocándose al lado de Astoria lo derramo todo sobre ella

- Eres mi heroína Herms! - grito Pansy feliz

- Son unos monos salvajes no esperen que los invite a mi matrimonio - dijo Astoria haciendo un berrinche - vámonos Draco! - dijo ella tomándolo del brazo

- Es trampa meterse con alguien que no está jugando - dijo Draco serio - si quieres irte ve pero no cuentes conmigo

- Que pasa Draco te di en tu punto débil, en lo que más quieres o que! - dijo Astoria con amargura

- Pues si eso quieres pensar o escuchar de mi hazlo, ahora vete no creas que seas bienvenida aquí después de todo lo que dijiste - repuso Draco

- Mi papi se enterara de esto Draco! - dijo Astoria saliendo furiosa

- Ese es mi amigo - dijo Pansy dando pequeños saltos alrededor de Draco

- Todos! Absolutamente todos están hechos un desastre! - Grito la señora Weasley

- Tengo una idea querida que tal una foto así ? - pregunto el señor Weasley

- Oh si perfecto, todos acomódense - dijo Molly

Todos comenzaron a correr para salir en la foto, aunque llenos de comida y extremadamente sucios se situaron en la sala Pansy abrazada con Marcus, Luna con Theo, Ginny sentada en el regazo de Harry, los gemelos abrazados de sus padres, Ron con Gabrielle y Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia a él quedando abrazados en la foto.

- Quiero una para mi casa mama - dijo Ginny

- Claro que si amor - contesto la señora Weasley con dulzura

- Pansy! Ya es hora de irnos - dijo Hermione

- Si tienes razón, Mi vida debemos irnos Herm está cansada al igual que yo

- Si quieres yo te llevo Hermione - dijo Draco ofreciendo su ayuda, Hermione miraba a todos lados buscando una excusa o un Salvador y llego justo a tiempo

- Veras yo... Pues...

- Hoy es noche de chicas - dijo Theo ante la mirada de los hombres - Hey! Que les pasa eso me dijo Luna, que todas iban a dormir juntas que era noche de chicas

- Es cierto querido Draco así que aparta tu trasero de mi vista - dijo Ginny

- Siempre es así de agresiva Potter? - pregunto Draco

- Un poco pero diría que no le caes bien Malfoy - contesto Harry divertido

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda, después del Expulso - dijo Draco

- Ginny te lanzo un Expulso ? - pregunto Ron

- Ron recuérdame siempre hacer lo que diga tu hermana - dijo Harry con miedo

- Cada día de mi vida amigo - contesto Ron

- Ya nos vamos, adiós - dijo Pansy

- Ser.. Digo Pansy puede ir Gabrielle, digo como es noche de chicas en tu casa supongo que... Tu sabes - dijo Ron

- Oh amor no quiero colarme en la noche de las chicas - dijo Gabrielle

- No hay ningún problema puedes venir ahora eres parte de nosotras - dijo Luna

Hermione sentía que debía salir de aquel lugar y desahogarse antes que su corazón estallara de la presión que tenía al mantener a cierto rubio cerca de ella.

- Pansy vamos! - grito Hermione

- si- si vamos - contesto Pansy 


	3. De vuelta al pasado : Amargos recuerdos

**hola queridos lectores regreso con un capi demasiado extenso Draco me inspiro jajaja, este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes. **

**Espero que les guste, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia sus comentarios son muy importantes sin mas disfruten de : ****_De vuelta a el pasado: Amargos recuerdos parte 1 _**

** De vuelta al pasado : Amargos recuerdos**

**parte 1 **

Por fin habían llegado a casa sanas y salvas y con una opresión en el pecho que no tardó en hacerla caer, Hermione se sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo si hace 8 años le hubieran dicho que se iba a enamorar de su enemigo del colegio y que él le correspondería quizás le hubiera partido la nariz tal como lo hizo con él una vez, pero no nadie predijo que sucedería y entonces cayo en el juego, en los juegos de un sucio y cruel destino.  
No aguanto más y apenas cruzo la puerta se desplomo enterrando la cabeza en las piernas llorando amargamente, dejando impresionadas a sus amigas.

- Vamos mi niña tu eres muy fuerte - dijo Ginny levantándola del piso y conduciéndola al sillón

- Libera tu espíritu Hermione, di todo aquello que te afecta, debes tomar una decisión importante liberar tus aflicción no es fácil, estamos aquí para ayudarte somos tus amigas - exclamo Luna pausadamente

- Tienen razón... - dijo dando un largo suspiro - Todo paso hace 7 años, el último curso de Hogwarts, la guerra había terminado y los seguidores de Voldemort habían sido condenados por sus atrocidades y allí estaba yo ansiosa por comenzar el año al lado de mis inseparables amigos Harry y Ron, pensado que sería el año más tranquilo de nuestras vidas y así fue… tal vez no debió ser así…

_7 años atrás - Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts_

Hermione caminaba en los pasillos de un Hogwarts totalmente reformado desde la gran batalla, iba asistir a él gran banquete de entrada pero se encontraba retrasada se había quedado arreglando sus cosas en la habitación y por el cansancio se quedó dormida. Llego a él gran comedor con la respiración agitada y como pudo se sentó al lado de Harry en frente de Ron y Ginny.

- De que me perdí - Dijo Hermione preocupada

- Nada nuevo la profesora McGonagall dijo la importancia de aceptar a los arrepentidos mortifagos , tonterías todos deberían estar en Azkaban - dijo Ron molesto

- Ron! Todos tienen derecho a segundas oportunidades no seas así! - le regaño Hermione severamente

- Hermione tiene razón Ron - dijo Ginny

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con que el maldito de Lucius Malfoy se pasee como si nada, al igual que la mamita de Malfoy y el mismo ellos deberían pagar! - dijo Ron furioso

- Basta Ron después hablamos de esto - contesto Harry

Las puertas de el gran comedor se abrieron e instintivamente todos miraron hacia la entrada en donde se encontraban dos figuras conocidas un hombre de cabello negro que caía en su rostro y una larga túnica negra y un chico de aproximadamente 18 años de cabello rubio platino y túnica de Slytherin entraron dejando a todos impresionados.

- Profesor Snape lo estábamos esperando como todos saben el profesor fue fundamental en la guerra contra Voldemort el planeo todo con nuestro fallecido ex-director Dumbledore y gracias a el Hogwarts sigue en pie a pesar de todo, demosle un fuerte aplauso - dijo Minerva

Todo el público se levantó a aplaudir a el profesor Snape que en su interior estaba agradecido por todo el afecto mostrado.

- Ahora como todos saben soy la nueva directora, el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor es el profesor Hagrid demosle también la bienvenida. Las cosas seguirán siendo iguales ahora les suplico comprensión para con los arrepentidos y que comience el banquete! - exclamo McGonagall

- Como se atreve a venir ese miserable claro ya lo veras pavonearse por el colegio como sus papitos quedaron libres de todo - dijo Ron molesto

- Ron basta no te debe importar lo que hagan además su padre no quedo libre sabes que se le vienen varios años en Azkaban - dijo Hermione

- Si pero porque sigue libre! - dijo Ron

- Porque debe indemnizar a todas sus víctimas pero si no te has enterado hoy mientras Malfoy está en este colegio a su padre ya se lo llevaron a Azkaban en cuanto su madre y Malfoy quedaron libres porque son inocentes ellos solo estaban presionados sabes que Narcissa fue quien salvo a Harry y en cuanto a su hijo nos ayudó con el ultimo Horocruxes! - dijo Hermione desesperada por el comportamiento de Ron

- Hermione tiene razón Ron ellos son inocentes, ahora no se hable más del tema y a comer - dijo Ginny dejando a Ron renegando con voz baja

Dos horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba revisando los pasillos del castillo debía hacerlo era su tarea como prefecta de Gryffindor, llevaba cuatro tomos de libros que utilizaría en clases cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba loca al hacer eso, pero era Hermione Granger la heroína de Hogwarts, la amiga del elegido, la chica más respetada del colegio. Absorta en sus pensamientos cruzo por un pasillo y choco con alguien.

- Ouch - dijo Hermione cayendo con todos los libros encima

- Oye estas bien - pregunto el chico que la choco aun en el suelo

- Tu? Me tiraste a propósito! - contesto Hermione indignada

- Granger yo no te tire ni siquiera sabía que eras tú - respondió Malfoy

- Pues no te creo y te digo que no voy a soportar que este año andes molestándome - le reto Hermione

- Quien te dijo que voy a molestarte Granger - contesto Draco contrariado

- Ah no? Bueno por si querías hacerlo no quiero volver a partirte la nariz - dijo Hermione levantando la varita

- Deja de hablar locuras Granger - dijo Draco tomando los libros de la chica y entregándoselos - y baja esa varita - le dijo para luego irse

- Que fue eso... - exclamo Hermione sorprendida

Hermione estaba totalmente confundida había chocado con Malfoy y contrario a lo que ella pensaba el aludido no la molesto, no le dijo sangre sucia y mucho menos la aparto de su vista como si ella no fuera digna de verlo como solía hacer antes, tal vez las cosas estaban cambiando después de la guerra. Pero aun desconcertada se dirigió a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Hermione donde andabas metida, nos preocupaste mucho – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

-Yo solo estaba caminando…si eso fue – dijo la Gryffindor – estaba tomando aire- contesto con una falsa sonrisa

El profesor Snape entro al aula y como ya era su costumbre cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas a su paso, una vez prosiguió a hablar.

-Espero que disfrutaran sus vacaciones, este año vamos a trabajar bastante duro y no voy a tener compasión con nadie, me oyeron señores Weasley y Potter, a petición de la directora McGonagall los profesores debemos fomentar la unión entre las casas por lo que este año no formaran sus grupos ustedes así que señor Weasley olvídese que la señorita Granger le termine los trabajos – ante esto toda la clase comenzó a reír – silencio! En qué momento les dije que podían reír. Muy bien ya que deje todo claro comenzaremos a formar los grupos de trabajo de todo el año.

Hermione levanto la mano, debía manifestar su inconformismo ante la situación sabía perfectamente que Ron y Harry no eran los compañeros perfectos para realizar trabajos pero por lo menos llevaban 7 años de estar juntos y no quería trabajar con alguien desconocido.

-Profesor Snape yo opino que…

-Nadie ha pedido su opinión señorita Granger-dijo Snape sin necesidad de mirarla

Draco estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del salón escuchando todo calmadamente sin pronunciar palabra, tenía la vista perdida mientras Snape regañaba a Neville por llegar tarde a la clase, hasta que Pansy que se encontraba a su lado no aguanto más el sueño y se dejó caer en la mesa produciendo un gran estruendo y la risa incontrolable de Draco.

-Que es tan gracioso señor Malfoy – pregunto Snape acercándose a el

- Na-nada profesor es solo que…-dijo el chico quedándose sin argumentos

-Señorita Parkinson!- grito Snape- veo que encuentra mi clase tan aburrida para ponerse a dormir

- yo…

- Mejor quédese callada- dijo Snape regresando a la parte de adelante del aula – 10 puntos menos para el señor Malfoy por reírse en clase

- Pero profesor! –dijo Malfoy disgustado

- 20 puntos menos por reclamar, 10 puntos menos a la señorita Parkinson por considerar aburrida mi clase-Hermione sonreía al igual que Ron, Harry y Neville de ver a el mismísimo Severus Snape castigando a los de su propia casa, hasta que- les causa mucha risa señores Potter, Weasley y longbottom 10 puntos menos cada uno en cuanto a usted señorita Granger 30 puntos menos por cuestionar mi decisión ahora quédense callados, mientras escojo las parejas de trabajo.

A pesar de todos los puntos que le habían sido quitados Draco y Pansy sonreían cada vez que se miraban al ver el desastre que habían ocasionado, por su parte Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraban y en su mente se preguntaban con qué persona le tocaría trabajar entonces el profesor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Quiero que cada uno pase al frente y tome un papel, debe decir el nombre de su compañero e ir a sentarse a su lado – dijo Snape

Uno a uno fue pasando al frente a escoger a sus compañeros de trabajo del año como el mismo severus había dicho.

-Señor Longbottom adelante saque el papel-dijo Snape – y bien – pregunto Snape

- Marcus Collemand –dijo neville sentándose a su lado

- Señor Weasley su turno y no quiero volver a repetir las instrucciones – dijo Snape con su expresión habitual

- Theodoro Nott – exclamo Ron palideciendo

- señorita Brown

- Blaise Zabinni- dijo Lavender con un hilo de voz apenas audible y se echó a sollozar mientras regresaba a su escritorio

- señorita Lovegood adelante

- Oh me toco con Daphne Greengrass – dijo Luna sonriendo mientras su compañera ponía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro

- señorita Weasley

- Que! Millicent Bulstrode – exclamo Ginny consternada

- silencio señorita Weasley o es que quiere perder más puntos en el día de hoy – dijo Snape - señorita Parkinson adelante

- ah fabuloso la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger – dijo Pansy riendo

- vaya a sentarse- le dijo Snape

- y por ultimo señor Malfoy creo que no necesita echar mucha cabeza el señor Potter y usted son los únicos que faltan por lo tanto ese será su compañero-dijo Snape

Los más inconformes con sus parejas se levantaron a protestar lo que ocasiono la rabia de Snape.

-silencio todos! Como se atreven a cuestionar mis decisiones- dijo furioso Snape – por si no lo saben yo soy el profesor también de pociones este año y los grupos van a quedar así el resto del año para las dos clases!-dijo saliendo del salón dando un portazo.

-Maravilloso- decía Ginny caminando por los pasillos hecha una furia – porque de tantos Slytherin me toca con la serpiente de Millicent, ahhh el solo hecho de pensar que tengo que trabajar un mes con ella me da nauseas! – gritaba la pelirroja ofuscada

- Te quejas Ginny a Harry y a mí nos va peor, el con el idiota de Malfoy y yo con ese tal Nott que no habla casi pero con que sea Slytherin me basta para desconfiar de él, además que bueno se puede esperar si anda con Malfoy! – decía Ron desesperado

-Oh vamos Ron a luna y a mí nos va a ir peor Pansy y Daphne, viste la cara que hizo Greengrass cuando supo que su pareja era luna, estamos muertos…-dijo Hermione palideciendo

-Saben creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos conoceremos nuevos amigos- decía Luna con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta la mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigos

- Lo peor de todo es que como vamos a hacer los trabajos que nos manden a hacer – dijo Hermione- nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, me va a dar algo – decía Hermione apoyándose en un muro

-Tranquila Granger aún no mueras- dijo Pansy sonriendo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pandilla de Malfoy estaba justo en frente de ellos, Pansy, Goyle y crabbe.

-Que carajos hacen aquí! – grito Ginny perdiendo la paciencia – si vienen a molestar pueden devolverse porque soy capaz de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra _– dijo Ginny

- Ouch lanzarías una imperdonable por mi Weasley – dijo Pansy

-No me provoques niña- dijo Ginny

- ya basta – afirmo Hermione – que no entienden que no hay motivo porque pelear, ya la guerra acabo por favor es el último año aquí en Hogwarts, será que por lo menos podemos trabajar unos con otros sin lanzarnos una imperdonable – dijo Hermione con franqueza

-Perfecto Hermione tal como dijiste sin una imperdonable – dijo Ginny – _Expelliarmus! – _dijo arrojando a Pansy unos metros atrás

-Pagaras Weasley – dijo levantándose – _Rictusempra!_ – provocando que Ginny se retorciera en el suelo respirando dificultosamente

- Basta! – gritaba Hermione pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba el resto de chicos miraban el combate anonadados, excepto Malfoy que aparentaba tranquilidad aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón 

- _Tarantallegra! – _dijo Ginny haciendo que las piernas de Pansy se movieran sin parar descontroladamente 

- _Finite incantatem _– pronuncio Malfoy y ante la sorpresa de todos dijo – Pansy basta, vámonos ya!

- Pero Draco mira lo que me hizo… yo no fui quien comenzó a atacar solo me defendí – dijo Pansy disgustada

-He dicho que ha sido suficiente, Potter trata de calmar a Granger creo que está muy alterada – dijo retirándose del lugar 

-Hermione estas bien – dijo Luna acunando en sus brazos a Hermione que no paraba de llorar

Mientras Harry y Ron ayudaban a Ginny a levantarse y le regañaban por su actitud mostrada recientemente.

-Ya sé que no estuvo bien Harry para de regañarme – dijo Ginny hastiada

- Mira como pusiste a Hermione- dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada a su hermana que de ser la chica más dulce podía llegar a ser la más malvada

-Hermione puedes perdonarme no quería hacerte daño lo juro – dijo Ginny visiblemente arrepentida

-Claro que te perdono Ginny pero debes aprender a controlarte no puedes ir por allí, peleándote con todos- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga

- lo se…-dijo Ginny triste

- Deberías de ir a clases de manejo de ira – dijo Ron pero ante la mirada que le dio su hermana prefirió callar de nuevo

Los hermanos Weasley se despidieron de sus amigos y se encaminaron a escribir una carta a su madre pues desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts no le habían hablado.

-Sabes que me extraño mucho – dijo Harry

-creo que lo mismo que a mí- pronuncio Hermione

-Malfoy no hizo nada, además de parar el hechizo regaño a Pansy y ni siquiera nos retó o nos molestó - dijo Harry confundido

-Lo mismo me di cuenta yo – afirmo Hermione – y eso no es lo peor Harry, hace poco me tropecé con él y sabes que hizo!

- Que se atrevió a hacerte! – dijo Harry enojado

- cálmate Harry solo Recogió los libros que se me habían caído y ni siquiera me llamo sangre sucia como solía hacerlo él ni nada, creo que esto es muy extraño no? – dijo Hermione preocupada

-Sera que Malfoy está cambiando – pregunto Harry

-No lo sé Harry pero es muy extraño su comportamiento, además recuerda que él nos dio la información de cuál era el último Horocruxes – dijo Hermione

-Creo que mejor no sacamos conclusiones apresuradas no crees, mejor vamos a cenar – dijo Harry ofreciendo el brazo a su amiga


	4. De vuelta al pasado: parte dos

**Regrese! espero que les este gustando la historia y como lo prometido es deuda les dejo la segunda parte de el capitulo anterior ****_De vuelta al pasado: Amargos recuerdos parte dos _**

Parte dos

Hermione y Harry llegaron a él gran comedor todos los demás estudiantes estaban ya situados en sus respectivas mesas. Ron y Ginny miraban a Harry y Hermione como diciéndole con la mirada que se apresuraran a sentarse.

-Que ocurre Ginny – pregunto Hermione

- Al parecer la profesora McGonagall va a hablar de algo importante – puntualizo Ginny que por la cara de McGonagall no parecía nada bueno.

- Buenas noches a todos, este debería ser un banquete normal de inicio sin embargo algunos estudiantes se empeñan en no ceder en sus hostigamientos, tengo conocimiento que hoy en las horas de la tarde se presentó un duelo entre unos estudiantes de Slytherin con unos de Gryffindor, recuerden que los cuadros no mienten, ahora proseguiré a llamar a los acusados y quiero que delante de todos confiesen su culpabilidad.

Mientras la directora hablaba se escuchaban murmullos de todas las mesas, Luna sabia de la pelea pues la había presenciado pero no sabía que la directora estaba enterada de eso, por su parte Hermione, Ron y Harry miraban preocupados a Ginny que se frotaba las manos y estaba más pálida que de costumbre. En la mesa Slytherin el panorama no era menos parecido Pansy sudaba producto del nerviosismo y Draco se limitaba a pasar sus manos por su cabellera alborotándola desconsideradamente.

-Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley se acercan por favor - exclamo McGonagall molesta – que tienen que decirme

Harry miraba impactado la situación al igual que Draco, adoraba a Ginny aunque no pudieran estar juntos por Ron y por su parte Draco sabía que quien estaba en problemas era su mejor amiga no iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

-Cof-cof- tosió Draco llamando la atención y lanzando una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor miro a Harry quien comprendió lo que su enemigo de casa pretendía hacer – profesora si me permite yo tengo algo que decir, las señoritas Weasley y Parkinson no hicieron nada – dijo Draco serio

-Nosotros fuimos profesora – comento Harry levantándose de la mesa

- Es eso cierto señor Malfoy – pregunto McGonagall consternada

-Si señora yo provoque a Potter y acabamos en un duelo – dijo Malfoy con la mirada fija Harry se quedó sin habla al igual que Pansy y Ginny

-Bueno señor Malfoy le informo que me complace que tenga la valentía de asumir las responsabilidades, pero creo que no puedo permitir un acto así en Hogwarts lamento decirle que…

La profesora McGonagall se vio interrumpida por una voz conocida.

-Profesora McGonagall no puede hacer eso!-dijo Hermione decidida

-Se puede saber porque señorita Granger – exclamo McGonagall que cada vez entendía menos la situación

-Pues porque Harry y Malfoy se pelearon por mi culpa! – soltó la Gryffindor sin pensarlo un segundo, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar morir solo a Malfoy

-También es mi culpa – grito Luna – también pelearon por mi culpa

- La culpa es mía – dijo Ginny

- y mía también – dijo Pansy

- Me pueden explicar que paso – pregunto McGonagall confundida

- Profesora yo le explicare- dijo Neville levantándose de su silla- habíamos salido de clase de defensa contra las arte oscuras con el profesor Snape cuando Hermione, luna y Ginny se disponían a ir a la biblioteca y nosotros acordamos esperarlas en el pasillo, luego de unos minutos las chicas regresaron tristes pues el libro que habían ido a buscar ya no estaba, entonces por el pasillo se aparece Malfoy y Parkinson quienes llevaban el libro que las chicas querían, Harry y yo decidimos pedirle el libro a Parkinson pero hubo un malentendido y terminamos todos lanzándonos hechizos – repuso neville

- Por Merlín así o más mentira – murmuro Ron furioso

- Así que todo fue por un libro eh señor longbottom, que me dicen de esa teoría es cierta señor Malfoy – pregunto McGonagall

A lo que Draco no decía nada entonces una mirada reprobatoria de Harry y Pansy lo hizo reaccionar.

-Si profesora fue así, yo pensé que ellos querían quitarle el libro a Pansy porque escuche la conversación respecto el libro y pues yo solo quería defenderla – dijo Draco

- En cuanto a usted señor Potter y longbottom supongo que también querían defender a sus amigas – exclamo McGonagall

- Si profesora – dijeron Harry y neville

- Muy bien supongo que por lo menos al tener el valor de afrontar las consecuencias merecen que se rebaje el castigo, sin embargo debido a su falta van a tener que ir con Hagrid a el bosque prohibido a buscar los ingredientes que más tarde el profesor Snape les entregara la lista.

- si – dijeron todos

La cena transcurrió con normalidad con la diferencia que Ron se molestó tanto por lo que dijeron que no estuvo en ella, al terminar todos se encaminaban hacia sus salas comunes.

-Debiste ver la cara de McGonagall nos creyó todo! – decía Pansy dando vueltas alrededor de Draco

-Lo sé – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado

- Hey Malfoy – dijo Harry acercándose con Hermione, neville, Ginny y luna

- Potter… que ocurre – dijo Draco

- Nosotros queríamos…

- Agradecerte por lo que hiciste – término diciendo Ginny

- No digas tonterías Weasley agradécele más bien a longbottom, él nos salvó a todos – dijo sonriendo

- Pero tu hiciste mucho, diste el primer paso – contesto Luna sonriéndole

- En ese caso yo también debo agradecerle a todos, porque si no hubieran inventado nada yo estaría empacando mis cosas – dijo Pansy

- En ese caso yo también lo estaría – dijo Ginny sonriendo y Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa

- Creo entonces que no hay nada de qué hablar – dijo Draco retirándose con Pansy pero antes de irse – ah por cierto Granger la próxima vez que intentes salvarnos invéntate una buena excusa – dijo el chico rubio antes de marcharse

- No te preocupes Granger – dijo Pansy – eso es un gracias en idioma Malfoy – dijo sonriendo para luego seguir a su amigo


	5. El castigo

**hola chicos he vuelto después de ausentarme durante un tiempo considerable acabo de entrar a la U y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para actualizar quiero agradecerle de corazón a todos aquellos que han estado pendiente de la historia ya veran que poco a poco van atando cabos y sabran que ocurrió en realidad.**

** Un saludo a todos los que siguen de cerca la historia y este capitulo va dedicado a adrmil, alissa-2012, Ezbhy23, Herms Wylde, .Granger, Jane Meyer, minako marie, Sasha2121 y a HGHP95 de manera especial gracias por tus comentarios son muy valiosos para saber dudas o sugerencias. Disfruten! **

**!besitos...!**

**De vuelta al pasado: El castigo **

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la profesora McGonagall impuso el castigo a los chicos, era sábado por la noche y ellos estaban preparados para su castigo, se reunieron en las afueras de la cabaña de Hagrid quien sería su guía en la búsqueda de los ingredientes que a regañadientes el profesor Snape les había entregado.

-Buenas noches chicos, cuando me contaron su castigo pensé que la profesora McGonagall se había pasado, sin embargo después de enterarme lo que hicieron creo que lo tienen merecido –dijo Hagrid decepcionado

-Te sorprenderías de escuchar la verdad – contesto Harry

- Muy bien después me la contaran ahora los dividiré en grupos para buscar más rápido los ingredientes – dijo Hagrid emocionado ante la idea de tener compañía – Malfoy, luna, Ginny y neville serán un grupo y buscaran los primeros 10 ingredientes, Harry, Hermione, Parkinson y yo buscaremos los 10 últimos ingredientes. Muchachos manos a la obra.

- Pero y si nos perdemos, y si tenemos problemas – dijo neville nervioso

- Entonces si eso pasa como la primera vez de tu castigo lo recuerdas, lanzaras chispas de color rojo de tu varita – contesto Hagrid – ah por cierto Malfoy tu padre me enviara a Azkaban por esto cierto?

- No él ya está en Azkaban desde allí no puede hacer nada – contesto Draco sonriendo

De eso modo los castigados caminaron y se adentraron en el bosque prohibido, sin contar los innumerables peligros que este les ofrecía.

El grupo de Draco, Ginny, luna y neville se fueron hacia el lado izquierdo del bosque y el otro grupo hacia el lado derecho, acordando encontrarse en la cabaña de Hagrid una vez encontraran sus respectivos ingredientes.

-Malfoy como vamos a hacer para conseguir todo eso – pregunto Ginny

-No lo sé Weasley, como voy a saber dónde encontrar eso – contesto Draco

- Tengo un mal presentimiento deberíamos regresar a el castillo – dijo neville temblando del nerviosismo

- En este bosque hay muchos Nargless son criaturas malignas que les encanta hacerle bromas pesadas a los humanos, debemos tener cuidado – decía luna mirando el cielo mientras sus compañeros de búsqueda la miraban consternados por sus palabras

Luna y neville se adelantaron caminando en las profundidades del bosque mientras Draco y Ginny repasaban los ingredientes a buscar.

-Siempre es así de loca Weasley, ahora entiendo porque le dicen lunática – decía Draco riéndose de su comentario

- Ella no está loca solo que piensa diferente a nosotros – dijo Ginny enojada defendiendo a su amiga

Después de caminar alrededor de 20 minutos sin encontrar un solo ingrediente, los chicos se sentaron en un claro del bosque cerca de un lago.

-Malfoy mira! Son algas y branquias dos de los ingredientes vamos! Debe haber más por aquí – comento Ginny contenta después de su ardua búsqueda infructuosa

- Recogeré las algas con Lovegood encárgate de recoger con longbottom las branquias – dijo Draco

- Me parece perfecto porque las algas están dentro del lago y no pensaba meterme – dijo Ginny sonriendo victoriosa

- Que! Oye Weasley yo no pienso meterme allí – contesto Draco enojado

Por su parte luna al ver la discusión que se empezaba a formar tomo la decisión más acertada empujando a Draco al lago y entrando gustosa a nadar en él.

-Porque hiciste eso lunática, esta camisa es importada! Y además el agua esta fría – dijo Draco nadando en medio del lago mientras luna sonreía y se sumergía al fondo del lago sacando algas.

Ginny Weasley recogía las branquias y flores de Kalley que se encontraban en la orilla del lago.

Neville al ver la discusión de Draco y Ginny decidió alejarse un poco hacia el lado derecho del lago que estaba completamente oscuro, aburrido tomo una piedra y la lanzo al bosque pensando que la discusión aún seguiría. Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó por todo el bosque haciendo que a neville se le erizara la piel y comenzara a temblar de miedo.

En segundos se vio encima a un gigante muy molesto que al darse cuenta de su presencia lo ataco con su gran mazo. Neville al ver la reacción del gigante como pudo se incorporó y salió huyendo de allí.

Draco que venía empapado y furioso saliendo del lago le dijo a Ginny.

-Weasley ya terminaste con eso, quiero irme de este maldito lugar- contesto Draco temblando del frío

- Calma Draco tienes muchos Wrackspurt… son invisibles flotan detrás de tus orejas y nublan tu cerebro – dijo luna calmada

Entonces neville paso corriendo a toda velocidad con cara asustada y sin mirar atrás.

-Ese que paso corriendo era neville?- dijo Ginny angustiada

- No lo sé… - dijo Draco pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando neville se regresó gritando.

- Corran! – dijo desesperado neville y se fue corriendo de nuevo

Ginny, luna y Draco no sabían el porqué de la actitud de neville hasta que sintieron grandes pasos en su espalda y un aliento pútrido, decidieron voltearse lentamente y para su sorpresa tenían un gigante de aproximadamente 5 metros furioso que arremetió contra ellos con su gran mazo, al instante todos se separaron pero luna debido al gran golpe que lanzo el gigante floto durante unos segundos en el aire y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su tobillo lastimándose.

-Luna! Aléjate del gigante- gritaba Ginny desesperada – la va a matar Malfoy – decía Ginny

- Porque carajos no se quita de allí!- dijo Draco furioso

- Váyanse ustedes yo me lastime el tobillo, los Nargless me tendieron una trampa – grito luna

Draco al ver que luna no podía moverse y que el gigante se disponía a atacarla de nuevo le propuso un plan a Ginny.

-Escúchame bien Weasley porque no pienso repetir, distrae al gigante con tu _Reducto _ mientras yo voy por luna – dijo Draco decidido Ginny solo asintió con su cabeza

A la cuenta de tres Ginny lanzo su potente reducto dándole el suficiente tiempo a Draco de salvar a luna y correr con ella en su hombro, a la vez que Ginny lo seguía.

Después de 5 minutos de correr sin sentido alguno Draco bajo cuidadosamente a luna mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por correr tanto.

-Cre-creo que lo perdimos – decía Ginny respirando con dificultad

- Es mejor no confiarnos, Luna súbete a mi espalda debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes - dijo Draco y luna hizo lo que él le decía

No pasaron ni 3 minutos que luna se acomodó en la espalda de Draco cuando un grito de Ginny los alerto pues el gigante aún los perseguía.

Parte dos

_Mientras tanto en el lado derecho del bosque_

El otro grupo había conseguido 8 de los 10 ingredientes que debían buscar.

-Harry hazte cargo un momento, voy a hablar con alguien importante no se muevan de aquí ya regreso- dijo Hagrid introduciéndose en las profundidades del bosque

- Claro Hagrid ve – le dijo Harry

- oye tu Potter yo no pienso quedarme sola en este bosque rodeada de tantos bichos y criaturas peligrosas y asquerosas no sé si tu pero yo me marcho – dijo Pansy decidida

- Pansy, Hagrid nos dijo que lo esperáramos que piensas hacer, irte sola acaso estás loca – dijo Hermione

Pansy dio algunos pasos para irse cuando se detuvo al escuchar unos cascos y ver unos ojos amarillos que la observaban intensamente.

-Potter – grito Pansy – que son esos animales!

- Son centauros Pansy, no intentes moverte – dijo Harry casi en susurro pero antes de que terminara de hablar

- ahhh – grito Pansy corriendo al instante

- Hermione corre! Vamos – dijo tomándola del brazo

Los centauros al sentirse amenazados corrieron detrás de Harry, Hermione y Pansy esta última que gritaba despavorida por todo el bosque.

Neville longbottom corría por su vida cuando choco con una figura femenina.

-Pansy…correr… gigante – dijo neville como pudo

- centauros… matar…. Correr por vidas!- grito

continuara...


	6. El castigo: parte dos

**Hola mis queridos lectoras y lectores regreso! a los que me extrañaron gracias por esperarme jejeje les traigo la parte dos del castigo. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia besitos. En este capitulo veremos el lado caballeroso de nuestro Draco y el lado mas vulnerable de los demas, espero lo disfruten mi pequeñas y pequeños Draquiños :P Muack! **

*Parte dos

Neville y Pansy corrieron inmediatamente aun sin entender el mensaje que uno le dio al otro, al instante Harry y Hermione aparecieron detrás de ellos corriendo a toda prisa y a la izquierda podían observar a Ginny que corría asustada al lado de un Draco Malfoy que llevaba a sus espaldas a luna cargada y detrás de ellos un gigante que amenazaba con aplastarlos.

-Harry! Eso que persigue a Malfoy y Ginny es un gigante – grito Hermione

- Si! Y los que nos persiguen a nosotros son centauros, corre! – decía Harry agitado

- Nos van a matar! – gritaba Pansy asustada

Neville se desvió del grupo tomando lado derecho y el resto de los chicos corrieron tanto que no se dieron cuenta que iban a parar a una colina que derivaba en un lago de lodo. La primera en caer fue Pansy que rodo por la colina, luego Harry, Hermione y Ginny también rodaron Draco bajo corriendo ni el mismo sabía cómo logro hacerlo sin caerse y hacerle daño a luna al final de la colina cayo en el lago de lodo de tal modo que luna no saliera lastimada.

-Es todo estoy muerto – dijo Draco tirándose boca arriba en el charco de lodo

- Malfoy si no quieres morir debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Harry respirando por la boca

- Mierda… - dijo el chico incorporándose – Luna arriba!

- Si – dijo ella y con ayuda de Ginny se subió a la espalda de Draco de nuevo

Por fin en medio de flechas, lodo y gigantes asesinos llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid en donde los esperaba el profesor Snape

-Hagrid encárgate de los centauros y los gigantes- dijo Snape seriamente

-Si – dijo Hagrid

- Señor Malfoy porque trae a la señorita Lovegood a sus espaldas – pregunto Snape

- Señor Luna se lastimo el tobillo y tuve que cargarla para que el gigante no nos matara – dijo Malfoy

- Vaya que acto heroico, alguno aparte de la señorita Lovegood está herido

- sí señor yo creo que me lastime el brazo – dijo Pansy

- y yo también – repuso Hermione

- Todos acompáñenme a enfermería – dijo Snape encaminándose al castillo.

Minutos más tarde la profesora McGonagall enterada de todo se dirigió a la enfermería en donde la señora Pomfrey discutía con Pansy para curarle su brazo, el ambiente que encontró McGonagall fue algo desolador todos estaban cubiertos de lodo de los pies a la cabeza, Pansy y Hermione tenían un brazo roto, luna se había lastimado severamente el tobillo, Ginny y Harry tenían raspones en sus brazos y cara y por ultimo Draco tenía una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo aparte de moretones en sus brazos y raspones en su cara.

-Pero como pudo haber ocurrido esto! – decía McGonagall indignada mirando a Hagrid – de modo que si el señor longbottom no viene a avisarle a el profesor Snape y a mi quien sabe dónde estarían estos niños – exclamo McGonagall horrorizada

- Profesora lo lamento mucho – dijo Hagrid avergonzado bajando la cabeza

- La culpa no fue tuya, no fuiste tú quien nos envió a ese maldito bosque – soltó Draco

- Debo entender señor Malfoy que la culpable soy yo – dijo McGonagall

- A buen entendedor… - decía Malfoy

- Más respeto con tu directora Malfoy, 30 puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo Snape

- oh esto es el colmo – murmuro Malfoy

- No es necesario Severus el señor Malfoy tuvo su lección del día, además se portó como todo un caballero al ayudar a la señorita Lovegood - comento McGonagall saliendo de la enfermería – que pasen buena noche – dijo antes de irse

- No sé si ustedes pero yo me daré un baño – dijo Malfoy entrando a el baño de la enfermería

- Espera Malfoy yo también me bañare – dijo neville

- y yo también – soltó Harry

Los 3 chicos entraron al baño que por cierto era bastante grande, con diferentes cubículos cada uno tomo su baño tranquilo, luego entraron las chicas dejando cambiar a los chicos. Todos se pusieron sus pijamas y se sentaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Debieron ver la cara de terror de Longbottom – decía Malfoy riendo a carcajadas con Ginny

- Cuando salió corriendo de la nada gritando como loco – decía Ginny riendo junto con Malfoy

- Entonces te hubiera encantado ver la cara de Pansy – dijo Harry

-Debieron ver la cara de Draco cuando luna lo arrojo a el lago- reía Ginny sonoramente

- oye yo estaba asustada! – se defendió Pansy

- igual yo – contesto indignado neville

- Draco – dijo Luna sentándose en la cama del aludido con ayuda de las muletas – gracias por todo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Creo que Draco tiene novia! – grito Pansy riendo a carcajadas con Harry, neville y Ginny

- De nada luna – contesto Draco sonriendo ante el comentario de los chicos

- Granger no dice nada, estas muy calladita – dijo Pansy – te duele mucho el brazo?

- sí, pero la verdad es que aún me tiemblan las piernas del susto que nos llevamos, pero lo más relevante es que los veo sonriendo y compartiendo como amigos, sin peleas ni insultos – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Es cierto - dijo Harry

- Deberíamos dormir ya estoy muy cansada – dijo Ginny acomodándose en su cama

Todos se acomodaron y poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta que solo quedaba una persona despierta, Draco Malfoy no podía dormir no estaba acostumbrado a esa cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño, se incorporó lentamente quedando sentado en su cama cuando vio que Hermione titiritaba de frio en su cama.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y tomo mantas de otras camas vacías colocándoselas encima.

-Toma Granger, te estas muriendo de frío – dijo Draco colocándole las sabanas

- Gracias Malfoy – dijo Hermione sonriéndole

- Draco – dijo el – solo dime Draco

Ella asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo

-Entonces deja de decirme Granger y empieza a llamarme por mi nombre – dijo Hermione

- Me resultara difícil después de 7 años Hermione – dijo Draco sonriendo y ella le respondió con la sonrisa más cálida que había visto el en su vida y así se fue a dormir

_Presente apartamento de Pansy _

-Ese fue nuestro primer acercamiento, tal vez el destino jugo con nosotros, las cosas no debieron ocurrir así.

- Espera un momento Hermione que tienes que ver tú con Draco Malfoy – exclamo Ginny confundida

- Todo y nada – dijo Hermione suspirando

- Como así? – dijo Ginny aún más confundida

- Deja que siga Ginny tal vez así se resuelvan las dudas de todas, porque yo también estoy confundida – dijo Pansy

- Hermione sé que nosotras apenas nos conocemos pero por lo poco que me has contado siento que estas sufriendo por amor – dijo Gabrielle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

- Continua Hermione – dijo luna

Continuara...


	7. Salida a Hogsmeade

**Mis queridos bebes... esta vez no los olvide tanto, quise subir este capitulo hoy porque en particular no me siento bien, he tenido muchos problemas... así que estoy decaída pensé que subiendo el cap con sus comentarios tal vez me anime... gracias por todo chicos! Espero les guste **

**De vuelta al pasado: Salida a Hogsmeade**

Domingo, después del desastre ocasionado por los gigantes y centauros, Hermione y los chicos habían regresado cada uno a su sala común siendo la sensación del castillo por su aventura vivida.

- Chicos vamos a Hogsmeade hoy cierto – pregunto Ginny ilusionada

- No lo sé Ginny, dudo mucho que después de lo de ayer McGonagall nos deje ir – dijo Harry resignado

- Ron sigue molesto con nosotros? – pregunto Hermione

- Si esta mañana no me quiso hablar, dice que estamos confraternizando con el enemigo – dijo Ginny

- En serio dijo eso a mí ni los buenos días me dio – dijo Harry

- Claro que lo dije, ustedes son unos traidores – dijo Ron entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor – Fui a visitarlos a la enfermería preocupado por los rumores que los habían atacado unos centauros y cuando entro que me encuentro a Ginny riéndose con Malfoy! Como amigos de toda la vida y lo peor tú también Harry! – decía Ron furioso

- Ron cálmate, creo deberías tomarlo mejor, todos nos equivocamos y merecemos otra oportunidad – dijo Hermione

- No digas tonterías Hermione, personas como ellos no merecen nada, ahora me iré a Hogsmeade adiós! – dijo Ron marchándose

- Por favor Ron…- dijo Ginny tirándose en el piso producto del ataque de risa que sufría en el momento – Estas celoso!

- Ginny para de reírte de mí y si estoy celoso lo reconozco, porque mi hermana y mis amigos andan con esas serpientes – exclamo Ron molesto

- Oh vamos Ron no te pongas así, porque no vamos todos a Hogsmeade a tomarnos unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Harry sonriendo

- Estas seguro – pregunto Ron feliz

- Claro que sí, vámonos! – respondió Harry abrazando a Ron

Hermione y sus amigos aun con heridas considerables emprendieron su salida a Hogsmeade, fueron cuidadosos al salir pues temían que la profesora McGonagall no los dejara salir, y cuando estaban lo suficiente retirados se dispusieron a tomar su carroza.

-Draco! Te dije que te apresuraras que no encontraríamos carrozas pero no tú tenías que durar 1 hora bañándote – decía Pansy Parkinson bastante molesta

- Puedes callarte Pansy no tengo la culpa – decía Draco molesto

- Eres un imbécil, como te eligieron para Slytherin – grito Pansy desesperada

- Pueden callarse los dos, estoy tratando de pensar cómo vamos a hacer y ustedes con sus gritos no me dejan concentrar – dijo Theodoro Nott evidentemente molesto

Cerca del sitio donde discutían los 3 Slytherin estaban Hermione y los chicos que al escuchar los gritos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-Mira Hermione allí están Draco y Pansy – dijo luna sonriendo y apresurando su paso con sus muletas hacia los Slytherin

- No pensaran que vamos a llegar cierto Harry – pregunto Ron

- Ron solo saludemos por cortesía – exclamo Harry avanzando

- Draco! – grito luna olvidándose de sus muletas y corriendo hacia el chico, que por instinto volteo al escuchar su nombre y al ver a la chica que corría se limitó a recibirla en sus brazos.

- Luna, que haces aquí – dijo Draco sonriendo, pocas personas lograban que el rubio sonriera de esa manera y luna tenía esa facultad al ser tan expresiva y cariñosa, aparte su inocencia lo envolvía de tal manera que no era el mismo.

- Vengo con los chicos íbamos a Hogsmeade pero parece que ya todos los carruajes partieron – exclamo luna jugando con su larga cabellera rubia

- Hola Malfoy – saludo Harry

- Hola Potter, vaya veo que Weasley ya no está enojado – dijo sonriendo de medio lado como solo él solía hacerlo 

- Hola Malfoy, Pansy – dijo Ginny

- Hola Ginny veo que también quedaron sin carruajes , a diferencia que nosotros fue por culpa del idiota de Draco – exclamo Pansy aún molesta

Hermione se acercó a Pansy y la saludo y a Draco le sonrió y le hizo una seña con su mano en forma de saludo que el correspondió.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí deberíamos irnos juntos a Hogsmeade – exclamo Nott mirando fijamente a luna

- Me parece una buena idea – anuncio neville

- Pero como se supone que iremos si no hay carruajes – pregunto Ron molesto

- Querido Weasley para que tienes esa cabeza – pregunto Draco sonriendo – vamos en escobas – soltó de repente

- Que! – Dijo Pansy – acaso te has vuelto loco Draco – exclamo indignada

- No es mala idea – dijo Harry

- Entonces que esperamos – dijo Theo

- _Accio _Saeta de Fuego – grito Harry

- _Accio _Nimbus 2001 – gritaron Theo y Draco

- _Accio _Barredora 11 – gritaron Ron y Ginny

- Muy bien ahora que se supone que haremos los que no tenemos escoba – pregunto Pansy malhumorada

- Yo te puedo llevar luna – dijo Theodoro sonriéndole a la chica

- Claro me encantara volar – dijo Luna correspondiéndole la sonrisa

- Ron podrías llevarme – pregunto neville

- Si… claro – dijo Ron resignado

- Ginny me llevaras tú, no pienso ir con la bestia de Draco Malfoy – dijo Pansy

- Gracias por el cumplido – dijo Draco suspirando

- Harry! – grito una chica que se acercaba

- Ya viene esa! – murmuro Ginny enrojeciendo furiosamente

- Cho pensé que estarías en Hogsmeade – dijo Harry extrañado

- No, los carruajes me dejaron, me preguntaba si – dijo agarrando la chaqueta de Harry – puedes llevarme en tu escoba

- Veras yo voy a llevar a Hermione, pero puedes decirle a Malfoy – dijo Harry

- Oh vamos Harry que el lleve a tu amiga, sabes que casi no trato con él por favor – Harry miro a Draco que se limitó a encogerse de hombros

- Está bien, Malfoy puedes llevar a Hermione? – pregunto Harry dudoso

- Sera un placer – susurro Draco – Granger arriba – dijo Malfoy

- Pensé que seriamos Draco y Hermione – dijo ella subiendo en la escoba

- Claro que lo seremos, pero sabes que la costumbre… - dijo sonriendo

- Draco ten cuidado le temo a las alturas – susurro Hermione

- Desde cuando lo llamas Draco – le dijo Ron

- Desde que dejamos la guerra de lado Weasley – respondió Draco – en cuanto a las alturas Hermione no te preocupes no te dejare caer

- Más te vale – le dijo Ron

Hermione iba agarrada de la chaqueta de Draco había volado varias veces era cierto sin embargo aún no era su especialidad odiaba estar a más de 9 metros del suelo y presentía que el vuelo a Hogsmeade iba a ser algo traumatizante.

-Qué tal si le ponemos un picante a este vuelo – exclamo Pansy agarrada de Ginny que miraba furiosa a Cho – hagamos una apuesta, quien llegue primero a Hogsmeade se gana un regalo sorpresa que depende quien sea yo misma se lo entregare

- Aceptamos – dijeron todos a la vez

- Preparados! – Grito Pansy – vamos!

- Hermione agárrate fuerte de mi – alcanzo a decir Draco antes de despegar velozmente - Potter esto es personal – grito

Harry volaba extremadamente bien iba en la delantera de la mano de su saeta de fuego y con Cho abrazada de el fuertemente, seguido de Harry estaba Draco quien trataba de alcanzar a Harry a pesar de los gritos procedentes de Hermione, Ginny iba un poco atrás de Malfoy quería alcanzar a Harry solo para tirar de su escoba a la regalada de Cho que siempre arruinaba todo, Theo estaba al lado de Ginny encantado de volar al lado de luna esa chica lo hechizaba le gustaba desde quinto año pero nunca había podido decírselo, y el ultimo era Ron que se debatía con neville porque por su inestabilidad estuvieron a punto de caerse muchas veces.

-Draco! Bájame ahora mismo – lloraba Hermione con mucho miedo

- Calma Hermione nada te va a pasar déjame solo ganarle a Potter – decía Draco sonriendo

Al final llegaron a Hogsmeade, Harry aterrizo fue el feliz ganador seguido de Draco con una Hermione furiosa, Ginny que parecía un dragón a punto de atacar con Pansy que estaba muy mareada, Theo quien aterrizo majestuosamente con luna como si ella fuera una princesa y por último Ron renegando de su mala suerte.

-Neville casi caemos 10 veces es que acaso no puedes estarte quieto en una escoba! – gritaba Ron reprochando a neville

- Lo siento Ron pero ibas muy rápido, no me gustan las alturas – se disculpó el chico

- Gracias por traerme Harry nos vemos luego – dijo Cho dándole a Harry un beso entre la mejilla y sus labios lo cual sorprendió sobremanera al elegido

- Potter tienes novia…-exclamo Draco sonriente Harry solo se limitó a sonreír bobamente

Ginny que había visto todo enrojecía de la ira de ver a su querido Harry en brazos de esa arpía de Cho que solo se acercaba a Harry por su fama, Pansy que aun destilaba veneno por lo ocurrido con Draco se unió a la causa de su antigua enemiga.

-No te rebajes Ginny Weasley él es quien se pierde a una de las mujeres más lindas de Hogwarts – susurro Pansy cerca del oído de Ginny solo para que ella escuchara, Ginny al escuchar tan alentadoras palabras sonrió

- Y bien que vamos a hacer ahora – dijo Theo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

- Vamos querido Theo me suena a mucha gente y aquí las únicas que nos divertiremos seremos nosotras – dijo Pansy altiva

- Que insinúas pantera – repuso Draco conteniendo una carcajada porque sabía que ese apodo daba en el lado débil de la pelinegra

- Insinúo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black que las chicas y yo nos divertiremos y no queremos ver por ningún lado a Potter, Weasley, Nott, Longbottom y mucho menos tu malgastado rostro – dijo Pansy altiva – Vámonos chicas - dijo la pelinegra

Ginny camino junto a Pansy dándole una miraba recriminatoria a Harry y golpeando su hombro al pasar a su lado, mientras Hermione y Luna solo se limitaban a mirar la escena.

-Hermione Jean Granger y Luna Lovegood que hacen paradas allí como tontas muévanse – grito Ginny autoritaria a lo que las dos jóvenes solo se encaminaron detrás de la Gryffindor

- Que le pasa a Ginny – dijo Ron boquiabierto

- Maldita sea Pansy me cobrara toda la vida el haber perdido los carruajes – dijo Draco

- No entiendo a las mujeres… - exclamo Harry cuando por fin recupero el habla

- porque no nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, porque de aquí a que entendamos a las mujeres hermanos míos falta demasiado – dijo Theo sonriente

- Si es mejor – dijo Draco – eh Potter y Weasley vienen con nosotros yo invito

- Si mejor eso que soportar el genio de ellas – dijo Ron

- bueno vamos – dijo Harry

Los dos Slytherin y los tres Gryffindor caminaron hasta llegar a las tres escobas, entraron a el lugar ante la mirada expectante de los presentes que esperaban verlos pelearse pero ante la sorpresa de todos en lugar de eso se sentaron en una mesa a tomar cerveza de mantequilla. No muy lejos de aquella mesa 4 chicas tres de ellas enojadas y una con expresión soñadora.

-No puedo creer que se pasee por allí como si nada – decía Ginny apretando sus manos – es un idiota, te juro que si no hubiera tanta gente le lanzaría un _Reducto _

- El máximo idiota del mundo mágico es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, y allí está como si nada tomando cerveza de mantequilla junto a Potter y la comadreja como si fueran grandes amigos! – dijo Pansy indignada

- Ronald Billius Weasley es un hipócrita esta mañana nos tachaba de traidores por hablar con Slytherin´s y míralo ahora – decía Hermione roja de la furia – y ese Draco por poco me mata, jamás me montare en su escoba encárguense de recordármelo cada día de mi vida – soltó Hermione mirando a Pansy y Ginny que asintieron con su comentario

- No deberían estar tan enojadas, ellos se divierten y parecen felices, creo que ustedes están aturdidas por los Wrackspurt – dijo Luna mirándolas con inocencia logrando que las tres las miraran consternadas ante lo que había dicho

- Luna tiene razón – exclamo Pansy, Hermione y Ginny la miraron extrañadas – me refiero que ellos están felices y nosotras dándonos mala vida, saben que voy a dirigirme a la barra y pediré una botella de whisky de fuego – dijo Pansy efusiva

- Te acompaño – dijo Ginny levantándose

- Creo que será una larga noche – dijo Luna suspirando

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny y luna se contemplaron mientras veían la botella de whisky de fuego en su mesa, ninguna daba el primer paso, por lo que Pansy que ya había tomado antes tomo la iniciativa y así trago tras trago las 4 chicas fueron perdiendo la noción del tiempo y la poca cordura que había en esa mesa desapareció, ni siquiera notaron cuando los chicos abandonaron el lugar para encaminarse a sortilegios Weasley que había abierto una sucursal en dicho lugar. Iban por su segunda botella completamente borrachas y sin rumbo se dedicaron a hacer locuras.

-Las manos hacia arriba uuuu – decía Pansy con acento extraño propio de los borrachos

- Sabes Pansy yoo… pensaba que eras una basura – dijo Ginny sonriendo bobamente – pero eress una excelente amiga

- Oh Ginny eress junto con lunática y esta extraña de cabello azul las mejores amigas que he tenido – dijo Pansy al borde de las lagrimas

- Pues yo creo – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio en el que había permanecido por culpa del mareo que sufría producto de su borrachera – que deberíamos patearles el trashero a esos tontos – dijo Hermione convencida

- Pero que le podemos hacer – pregunto luna con su cabeza acomodada en la pequeña mesa y con la nariz completamente roja por su estado de embriaguez

Hermione miro hacia una esquina donde estaban las escobas que Harry, Ron, Theo y Draco habían dejado allí al momento de llegar al bar; una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en la cara de las 3 chicas pues luna no tenía la menor idea de lo que planeaban sus amigas.

-Yo pido la escoba de Draco – dijo Pansy tambaleándose hacia donde estaba la escoba

- Hare añicos la saeta de Harry – dijo Ginny sonriendo con malicia

- Yo no sé volar pero será divertido destruir escobas jajaja – dijo Hermione

Cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts en alto estado de embriaguez se tambaleaban por las calles de Hogsmeade con unas escobas en sus manos cualquiera en el mundo muggle que las viera en ese estado pensaría que en realidad se trataban de brujas, golpeaban las escobas con cualquier cosa que se les travesara lanzando sonoras carcajadas seguidas de llantos incomprensibles al parecer de arrepentimiento.

-Ya fue suficiente, los chicos las mataran – dijo Luna sosteniéndose de una pared

- Pido la escoba de Malfoy – dijo Hermione riendo con Pansy

- Otorgada – dijo Pansy tomando la de Theodoro

- Luna, Lunita, Lunera cuando aprenderás que a los hombres hay que darles donde les duele – dijo Ginny sonriendo confiada mientras pisoteaba la saeta de fuego de Harry – no me refiero allá abajo, aunque uno que otro golpe allí no está mal…

- Exactamente- dijo Pansy – para demostrarles quien manda!

Harry, Draco, Theo, Ron y Neville habían pasado sus ultima hora en sortilegios Weasley y decidieron volver a las tres escobas para buscar a las chicas, sabían que estaban enojadas y lo último que vieron de ellas fue que los miraban maldecían por lo bajo y se echaban un trago de whisky de fuego.

-Como así que nuestras escobas no están, sabe quién soy yo – decía Draco perdiendo la paciencia

- Que pasa Malfoy – pregunto Ron preocupado al no ver a las chicas en el bar

- Weasley parece que tu hermana, la tonta de Pansy, Lunática y la Granger se llevaron nuestras escobas, y por lo que cuentan están muy borrachas – dijo Draco pasándose las manos por el cabello cosa que hacia cada vez que estaba desesperado

- Debemos buscarla no sabemos que locura puedan cometer – exclamo Harry muy preocupado

- Pero por donde las buscamos, que tal que ya regresaran a Hogwarts – dijo Theo

- En el estado en que están dudo que anden un kilómetro sin estrellarse – dijo Draco

De repente todos se miraron las caras horrorizados gritando "Las Escobas" y corriendo fuera del lugar, mientras tanto Hermione volaba como una loca en la escoba de Malfoy produciendo las risas de sus amigas.

-Hazla trizas para que aprenda ese idiota oxigenado – gritaba Pansy fuera de control

- pensé que su cabello era natural – dijo Ginny mirando a Pansy embobada

-Lo es pero me gusta verlo enojado cuando le digo así – dijo Pansy

Hermione perdió el control de la escoba estrellándose con todo lo que tenía a su paso no haciéndose daño ella pero si a la escoba, hasta que en un momento confuso fue a parar a una pared cayendo estrepitosamente sus amigas corrieron a ver que le había pasado y suspiraron aliviadas al ver que se levantaba pesadamente sosteniendo en sus manos una escoba partida en dos pedazos.

-Bien hecho – gritaron Ginny y Pansy abrazando a Hermione y dando pequeños saltos

- Yo de ustedes no celebraría tanto – dijo Luna las 3 chicas voltearon y observaron a 5 jóvenes que se aproximaban caminando apresuradamente, Hermione por instinto escondió la escoba en su espalda colocando sus brazos atrás.

-Se puede saber que carajos hacen volando en ese estado, acaso se quieren matar y de paso que McGonagall nos mate a nosotros – dijo Draco completamente furioso

-Drake pero si solo queríamos divertirnos – dijo Pansy enganchándose en su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla – sabes que te quiero mucho hermanito

- Estas completamente borracha ahora mismo nos vamos Pansy Parkinson – repuso el con un tono de reproche en su voz

- No estamos borrachas tan solo nos tomamos dos tragos – dijo Ginny molesta

- Ginny mira el espectáculo que estás dando, debería darte vergüenza – dijo Ron con decepción

- Ginny vámonos si, date un baño y después hablamos te parece- dijo Harry más calmado que Ron

- Tu no me hables Harry James Potter, vete con la maldita de Cho! – dijo Ginny llorando acto que hizo que Pansy fuera a consolarla junto con Luna

- Y tú Granger pensé que eras la más sensata de todas, pero veo que no – dijo Draco

- Lo siento – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada por el tono de decepción con el que el chico le hablo.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya está oscureciendo, luna se te antoja un café – pregunto Theo mirándola con ternura

- Si Theo muchas gracias – contesto luna tomando su mano pues aun tambaleaba al caminar

- Por cierto dónde está mi escoba – soltó Ron provocando que las cuatro chicas palidecieran, una a una fueron entregando las escobas a sus dueños hasta que solo falto Draco

- Pansy déjate de tonterías y dame mi escoba – dijo Draco perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba con su amiga

- Drake y si te dijera que hubo un pequeño accidente – dijo Pansy mientras Hermione mostraba sus manos con dos pedazos de escoba y sonreía bobamente a Draco

- Que le hicieron! – exclamo Draco horrorizado tomando los pedazos de lo que antes era su preciosa Nimbus 2001

- Lo sentimos Drake – dijo Pansy, abrazándose con Ginny y Hermione, Theo se puso delante de Luna protectoramente esperando la peor reacción del rubio.

- Ahhh! Están locas las cuatro! – grito Draco lanzando al suelo los pedazos de su Nimbus

- Cálmate Malfoy – decía Harry que era el único que le trataba de calmar, Ginny, Pansy y Hermione lloraban abrazadas mientras neville y luna se refugiaban en la espalda de Ron y Theo que estaban aterrados.

- Como pides que me calme, mira como me dejaron la escoba! – Grito con más fuerza – quiero saber quién fue!

- Fui yo Dra-malfoy – dijo Hermione temblando

Hermione estaba esperando una sarta de insultos seguido de tres hechizos imperdonables, cerro sus ojos para esperar su final y luego de 20 segundos que parecieron horas abrió sus ojos y contemplo a un Draco Malfoy fuera de sí que se marchaba de aquel lugar murmurando maldiciones y pegándole a todo lo que encontraba.


	8. Las consecuencias de mis actos

**chiquillos he regresado con un nuevo capitulo ya me encuentro mucho mejor... necesito saber si les esta gustando la historia agradezco a todos aquellos que han estado pendiente muchos besitos muack **

**jane meyer: amiga neville y pansy son un desastre jajaja ya los veras mas adelante haciendo locuras **

**minako marie: Es cierto la U se lleva gran tiempo pero hago lo posible por actualizar besitos!**

**De vuelta al pasado: Las consecuencias de mis actos**

Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no le permitía abrir bien sus ojos, cuando por fin pudo incorporarse en su cama se dio cuenta que Ginny aún dormía plácidamente abrazada de su oso de peluche, levantándose pesadamente se dirigió a el baño a darse una ducha que su cuerpo le pedía urgentemente, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho un día antes se metió bajo la regadera mientras las gotas recorrían su cuerpo cerro sus ojos y borrosas imágenes llegaron a su mente: Hermione volando abrazada de Draco, Hermione tomando con Pansy, Ginny y Luna, Hermione destruyendo una escoba y de allí en adelante todo se borró… "Oh por Merlín que paso ayer!" pensó la chica mientras salía apresuradamente del baño, sabía que era tarde y tenía que bajar a desayunar y luego pociones con Snape.

-Ginny! Despierta pareces una morsa! – grito Hermione estremeciendo a su amiga

- Hermione no grites… me duele la cabeza – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al baño

Al poco rato Hermione comenzó a cambiarse mientras escuchaba la regadera en el baño.

-Ginny? – dijo Hermione

- Qué? – pregunto la pelirroja saliendo del baño con una toalla diminuta y el cabello mojado

- Tu sabes que paso ayer? – exclamo la castaña con curiosidad

- Nada Herms solo se nos tomamos unas copas de más – respondió la Gryffindor con naturalidad

- Solo eso, bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa tenemos pociones con Snape – dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al gran comedor que estaba repleto de personas que devoraban los exquisitos platillos, allí estaba luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw dormida profundamente y Pansy en la mesa Slytherin que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Theo que solo se limitaba a sonreír a sus amigos mientras cuidaba que una dormida Pansy no se cayera.

-Buenos días – dijeron ellas al unísono

- Buedos deas – dijo Ron con un trozo de pan en su boca

- Hola chicas que tal amanecieron – pregunto neville

- Pues yo con muchísimo dolor de cabeza, espero que Snape no se luzca hoy gritando – dijo Ginny tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza

- y tu Hermione que tal – pregunto Harry

- Pues me duele un poco la cabeza pero creo que sobreviviré – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo que le correspondió dándole un tierno abrazo

- Chicos deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos que Snape nos quite puntos hoy – dijo neville levantándose con sus cosas

- Si tienes razón vámonos chicos – exclamo Harry

- Vaya creo que no seremos los únicos que nos quiten puntos hoy – dijo Ron divertido señalando a una adormilada Pansy que caminaba empujada por Theodoro Nott

- Hola – dijo Luna frotándose los ojos – van a pociones con Snape?

- Si luna vámonos ya antes que nos quite puntos – dijo Neville

Los chicos caminaron lo más rápido que podían logrando llegar a el aula antes que el temible Snape hiciera su aparición habitual cerrando puertas y ventanas suceso que agradeció internamente Hermione, Pansy, Ginny y luna que sufrían la resaca de haber tomado tanto un día antes.

-Creo que no tengo que repetir lo de las parejas cierto – exclamo Snape bastante molesto al verlos desordenados

Rápidamente todos tomaron sus debidas posiciones

-Hoy vamos a hacer la famosa poción de Veritaserum, alguien sabe para qué sirve esta poción – exclamo Snape

Todos los chicos miraron a Hermione esperando que estuviera levantando la mano enérgicamente para contestar esa pregunta y se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione junto a Pansy con su cabeza enterrada en el pupitre profundamente dormidas las dos.

-Señorita Parkinson! – grito Snape Pansy junto a Hermione saltaron y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que se habían quedado dormidas – veo que está cogiendo costumbre dormirse en mis clases y arrastro a su compañera o no señorita Granger! – grito Snape

Ginny se tapaba los oídos mientras Snape gritaba mientras se repetía mentalmente "Que alguien le diga que se calle" hasta que no aguanto más y lo grito

-Ay cállese ya! – grito Ginny

- Que fue lo que dijo señorita Weasley – pregunto Snape acercándose peligrosamente a la silla de Ginny mientras ella se encogía en su silla y deseaba que la tierra la tragara en aquel momento.

- Na-Nada profesor Snape, yo se lo dije a Ron que estaba hablando – dijo Ginny recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Ron

- 20 puntos menos para las tres – exclamo Snape arrastrando las palabras

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las palabras del profesor era Snape discutir con él era perder siempre, los chicas bufaron resignadas.

-Ginny – susurro Hermione muy despacio mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra los ingredientes a utilizar

- Que pasa Hermione – dijo Ginny en el mismo tono con que su amiga le había hablado

- Sabes que ocurrió ayer… no recuerdo muy bien – pregunto Hermione a su amiga en un tono apenas audible

- Luego hablamos – dijo Ginny al darse cuenta que Snape acababa de voltear.

Una figura de un chico alto y rubio se vio en la entrada del aula Draco Malfoy había llegado tarde a clase de pociones como nunca lo había hecho, respirando cortadamente entro a el salón seguido de las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Señor Malfoy primera clase de pociones y llegando tarde, si no lo conociera bastante bien diría que últimamente se está comportando igual que Potter – exclamo Snape arrastrando sus palabras

Draco ni siquiera se inmuto por lo que años anteriores le hubiera parecido la comparación más absurda y sucia que alguien le podía hacer, solo le limito a dar una tonta excusa del montón.

-Lamento llegar tarde señor, me quede dormido – exclamo Draco entrando y sentándose al lado de Harry al hacerlo paso al lado de Hermione que le saludo con una sonrisa que él se limitó a ignorar.

- Pansy! – Dijo Hermione moviéndola suavemente – no te quedes dormida de nuevo o Snape dejara a su propia casa sin puntos.

- Cuando llego Draco – pregunto la pelinegra visiblemente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Hace 10 minutos, Pansy tu recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- No muy bien… porque? – dijo Pansy a la expectativa

- Que estoy confundida, no sé qué hice ayer y lo peor Malfoy acaba de entrar a el aula y no se molestó en saludarme – dijo Hermione bastante confundida

- No sé porque preguntas eso Hermione, ni siquiera me saludo a mí, Draco suele ser poco expresivo – dijo Pansy acostumbrada a la actitud del rubio

- Lo se Pansy pero creo que algo ocurrió ayer, el hasta hace poco me correspondía el saludo, presiento que tiene que ver algo con lo que paso ayer que no logro recordar, mi mente es una laguna solo tengo recuerdos borrosos – dijo Hermione pensativa mirando a Draco

Mientras en otra mesa cerca de las chicas un pelinegro de gafas y cicatriz se debatía mentalmente en si hablarle o no a su compañero sentado a su lado, pues no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción.

-Malfoy – dijo Harry casi en susurro – como estas después de lo de ayer… tú sabes tú escoba – exclamo Harry rebuscando las palabras pues él sabía lo duro que era para un aficionado al Quidditch era bastante difícil perder su escoba, él lo vivió en tercer año y estaba seguro de no querer repetir la experiencia.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Potter – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras tal y como lo hacía Snape

- Como que no recuerdas nada Pansy, alguna de nosotras debe recordar – decía Hermione llevándose las manos a su cabellera

- Pregúntale a Luna tal vez ella sepa algo, ahora solo quiero dormir – dijo Pansy llevándose las manos a la cara

- Tienes razón ahora que salgamos de clases le preguntare a Luna o al mismo Draco pero esta incertidumbre debe acabar – dijo Hermione recuperando la cordura

- Salgamos de dudas – dijo Pansy sacando su varita tomo un pedazo de pergamino escribió algo y con un hechizo no verbal el pergamino tomo forma de pájaro que Pansy coloco entre sus manos y soplo para que llegara donde Ginny – hechizo no verbales Draco es un experto en eso – dijo Pansy sonriéndole a Hermione pero su sonrisa duro muy poco cuando Snape volteo inesperadamente quemando el pequeño pergamino ante la mirada de miedo de Hermione.

-Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta ponerle un alto a la muerte...sólo si demuestran ser algo más que el montón de idiotas al que estoy acostumbrado a enseñar, pero veo señorita Parkinson y Granger que eso para ustedes no aplica! – Dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre – van todos los de la clase a realizar una redacción por parejas de la poción que íbamos a realizar hoy y quiero que para la próxima clase realicen la poción, y no tendré compasión del que se equivoque, denle las gracias a sus compañeras – dijo marchándose del lugar dando un portazo

- Maldición! – exclamo Draco furioso levantándose y tirando todos los ingredientes al piso – Que carajos pasa con ustedes! – dijo el chico rojo de la ira

- No fue nuestra intención Draco – dijo Pansy levantándose estrepitosamente

- Pues no lo parece Pansy últimamente te la pasas haciendo que Snape nos quite puntos, y ahora juntándote con los de Gryffindor y la sangre sucia – grito Millicent levantándose de su puesto

- Cierra la boca Millicent que a ti nadie te ha dicho que opines! – Grito Pansy furiosa – además yo ando con quien se me dé la gana y tú no eres quien para venirme a dar ordenes

- Ay se me olvidaba que la ex–mortifaga Pansy Parkinson se tiene que juntar con sangres sucias para poder reivindicarse con la sociedad por lo que hizo – exclamo Millicent enojada – Eres una traidora de la sangre Parkinson!

- Cállate ya estúpida – grito Ginny a su lado apuntándola con la varita – o te hago tragarte tus palabras

- Mira como tiemblo, tengo mucho miedo que una pobre y asquerosa Weasley me haga daño – exclamo Millicent burlándose de Ginny

- Baja la varita Weasley o me encargare yo de hacerte llorar de dolor – susurro Daphne Greengrass detrás de Ginny apuntándola

- Bájala tú más bien, celebro de troll – dijo Pansy apuntando a Daphne

- Que te pasa Pansy acaso ahora eres un Gryffindor, quien lo iba a decir la perfecta Parkinson juntándose con los sangre sucia que bajo has caído eres una deshonra para Slytherin – dijo Daphne haciendo una mueca de asco al hablar

- Cállate perra! – dijo Pansy abofeteándola – vuélvela a llamar "sangre sucia" a mi amigas y te juro que te desfiguro la cara a bofetadas!

- Malfoy debemos hacer algo, van a terminar matándose – dijo Harry mirando la escena

- Hazlo tú Potter me importa un carajo si se matan entre ellas – dijo Malfoy recogiendo sus cosas dispuesto a salir del aula bastante cabreado

- Aún sigue molesto por lo de ayer – pregunto Ron

- Parece que si – dijo Harry

- Espera Draco – dijo Hermione sujetándolo del brazo antes que saliera – yo… necesito saber que paso… - dijo la chica bajando la mirada

- Suéltame Granger no estoy de ánimos para hablar, tengo una tarea de pociones que hacer – dijo zafándose de su agarre el chico marchándose del aula dejando a Hermione triste y confundida

- Pansy, Ginny no se rebajen ante ellas vámonos de aquí – dijo Theodoro tomando a Pansy del brazo

- Eso huye cobarde – dijo Millicent

- Maldita perra me pagaras esto – decía Daphne tocándose la mejilla roja del golpe recibido

- Eso y mucho más si te vuelves a meter con nosotras – susurro Ginny antes de irse

- Que pasa contigo Ginny – dijo Ron indignado tomando a su hermana por el brazo – si sigues así me va tocar avisarle a mamá, no van ni tres semanas de clases y ya has perdido 20 puntos para Gryffindor

- Ronald que no entiendes esas idiotas llamaron a Hermione sangre sucia y nos insultaron y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados – dijo Ginny molesta

- Ella tiene razón comadreja acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas! – grito Pansy

- Claro que sé que pasa que veo a un grupo de 4 chicas rebeldes que quieren hacer lo que se les da la gana y no te voy a apoyar esto Ginny – dijo Ron indignado – Malfoy tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto y yo también lo estoy – repuso el pelirrojo marchándose muy enojado

- De que habla Harry… que le paso a Malfoy – pregunto Hermione de inmediato

- Pregúntaselo tú misma Hermione – dijo Harry – neville vamos debemos hacer el trabajo de Snape

- Alguien puede explicarme qué diablos sucede! – dijo Hermione fastidiada – porque todos evitan el tema?

- Mira Hermione yo solo puedo decirte que no estuvo bien lo que ustedes 4 hicieron ayer, y que lo que hicieron hoy fueron actos de niñas malcriadas de Pansy estoy acostumbrado, pero en serio pensé que tú eras la más sensata de todas… - dijo Theo decepcionado – y tu Pansy no voy a estar allí siempre que te metas en problemas – y diciendo esto el chico se marcho

Hermione se sentía triste, había pasado casi todo el día sola en la biblioteca realizando el trabajo de pociones, las palabras de Theo habían dado en el blanco, se sentía como una basura en realidad hacer que toda la clase hiciera un trabajo y una poción por un capricho, porque fácilmente pudo haber esperado a terminar la clase para preguntarle a Ginny o a… Luna, ahora Hermione se daba cuenta que hubo un miembro de ese extraño grupo que ahora conformaban las cuatro chicas que no había sido interrogada, cerrando su libro se dirigió a buscar a Ginny y Pansy para salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

-Basta ya! – Grito Pansy dolida en la sala común de Slytherin – ya mismo me van a explicar que ocurre, creo que es demasiado que Draco no me dirija la palabra y que ahora tú también lo hagas Theodoro Nott

- Que quieres que te diga Pansy, quieres que siga hablándote como si nada a este paso la copa de las casas la va a ganar Hufflepuff – dijo Theodoro levantándose y recogiendo sus libros

- Theodoro Nott ven acá! No me dejes hablando sola! – Grito Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiéndose impotente rápidamente caminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos tocando la puerta muy molesta – Sé que estas allí Theodoro Nott abre la puerta!

- Que quieres – dijo Draco abriendo

- Podemos hablar – dijo la pelinegra – por lo menos merezco que me dejes hablar sea lo que sea por lo que estés molesto

- Pansy de-ja-me-en-paz! – grito Draco dando un portazo

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por los pasillos del castillo nunca en su vida se había sentido sola, en otro momento le hubiera importado un comino, pero las cosas habían cambiado ella ya no era la misma chiquilla de siempre aunque últimamente estaba haciendo cosas dignas de niñas malcriadas y era consciente de ello.

Unas voces la sacaron de su ensimismamiento provocando que volteara.

-Pansy debemos hablar con Luna ella no tomo tanto como nosotros, debe acordarse de lo que sea que hiciéramos ayer – dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ginny

- Vamos chicas ya quiero salir de dudas Draco y Theo parecen odiarme – dijo Pansy triste

- No te pongas así Pansy – dijo Ginny cambiando su actitud arrogante – si esos tontos no te quieren cuenta siempre con nosotras – dijo la Gryffindor dándole un abrazo

- Pansy gracias por defenderme de Millicent y Daphne – dijo Hermione también abrazándola

- No tienen nada que agradecerme chicas, ustedes son los más parecido a una hermana que yo he tenido, saben que soy hija única y además siempre he estado rodeada de chicos, gracias a ustedes por ofrecerme su apoyo – dijo Pansy con los ojos acuosos

- Nos vas a hacer llorar tontita, mejor busquemos a Luna, me dijeron que la vieron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid – dijo Ginny empujando a sus amigas

- Me estoy volviendo una Gryffindor – dijo Pansy sonriéndole a sus amigas

Pronto las chicas llegaron a donde Luna se encontraba extrañándose porque la rubia iba descalza y tenía carne en sus manos.

-Se puede saber qué haces Lunática – exclamo Pansy asustada

- Pansy! – dijo Ginny reprochándole el apodo de luna

- estoy dándole de comer a los Thestral – dijo Luna simplemente

- Y porque vienes descalza – pregunto Ginny

- Ah eso… es que unos chicos de Slytherin escondieron mis zapatos – contesto la chica despreocupadamente

- Ahhh! Luna esas cosas que son! – grito Pansy corriéndose de lugar

- Oh no sabía que podías verlos Pansy solo alguien que tiene experiencia cercana con la muerte puede verlos, hasta ahora solo Harry y yo podíamos… - explico Luna

- luna queríamos preguntarte algo – dijo Hermione cambiando la conversación

- Es sobre lo que paso ayer… - dijo Luna tranquila – ayer tomamos de más, luego ustedes se pusieron a hablar mal de los chicos, y robaron sus escobas… y luego Hermione hizo pedazos la escoba de Draco y él se enojó muchísimo con todas y se fue arrojando cosas… no me gusta verlo furioso – concluyo luna mirando a Ginny

- Eso fue todo… - exclamo Ginny riendo

- No le veo la gracia Ginny ahora entiendo porque está enojado – dijo Hermione suspirando pesadamente – y tienen toda la razón en enojarse Harry, Ron, Theo y Draco incluso neville porque nos hemos portado como unas malcriadas, chicas debemos remediar las cosas… - dijo Hermione sentándose en una en suelo como Luna

- Ya se! – dijo Pansy saltando de alegría – que tal si le regalamos a Draco una escoba mucho mejor que la que tenía, yo solo hago una llamada a mi padre y enseguida me envía lo que desee – dijo Pansy

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Luna

- Ojala nos perdone con eso – dijo Hermione triste

- Oh vamos lo hará colaboremos todas y le damos una saeta de fuego igual que la de Harry, con lo competitivo que es Malfoy se olvida en seguida de la rabia – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Muy bien entonces ya mismo le envió una carta a mi padre diciéndole que me consiga la famosa saeta de fuego y tu Herms vas a entregársela a Draco – dijo Pansy orgullosa de su idea

- Porque yo! – exclamo Hermione

- Porque fuiste tú quien daño su escoba! – dijeron Pansy y Ginny

- Debemos apresurarnos, en dos semanas comienzan los partidos de Quidditch – dijo Luna

Las 4 chicas se apresuraron a hacer todo lo debido para poner su plan en marcha.


	9. El regalo para Draco

**Aquí estoy de nuevo dramioner s con un nuevo capitulo cortito pero vendran mejores :P ... ya se van poniendo más claras las cosas y las aventuras de estos chicos seguro los divierte, quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y a todos aquellos que sigue cada vez que actualizo mi historia... besitos!**

**jane meyer: **** Ellas son unicas mira que dormirse en clase de Snape jejeje ya veras que pronto dejan de ser tan malcriadas... saludos! **

**De vuelta al pasado: El regalo para Draco **

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que Pansy le había enviado la carta a su padre que dos días después contesto diciéndole que ya la había encargado y que en una semana llegaría a el colegio, sin embargo el día que debía llegar no se había presentado ningún encargo, Pansy la estaba pasando realmente mal Draco y Theo no le dirigían la palabra, Ginny y Hermione no estaban en una mejor situación Ron no les hablaba y Harry les hablaba cortante.

-Aún no? – pregunto Ginny a Pansy mientras se encontraban por el pasillo para ir a la clase de pociones con Snape

- No y lo peor es que hoy son las pruebas de Slytherin, Draco me va a odiar no creo que aguante más tiempo - dijo Pansy con voz temblorosa

- Tranquila Pansy, solo debemos ser pacientes

Las dos chicas entraron al aula de pociones en silencio, a los pocos minutos el profesor llego recogiendo los pergaminos y ordenando que empezaran las preparaciones para realizar la poción que él había dejado.

- Vaya señor Potter veo que usted no hizo este trabajo seguramente el señor Malfoy lo hizo todo, demasiado bien redactado – exclamo Snape – que tiene que decirme señor Malfoy?

- Lo hicimos los dos señor, Potter me ayudo a investigar y en la redacción también – mintió Draco pues todo lo había hecho él no estaba de humor para reunirse con Harry a hacer trabajos

- Gracias… - susurro Harry a Malfoy

- Me debes dos Potter no agradezcas algún día te cobrare todo – dijo Malfoy que aún no se reponía de la pérdida de su escoba

- Señorita Lovegood que tienen que ver los Thestral en la poción? – pregunto Snape molesto

- Los Thestral viajan en invierno se dirigen al rio Nilo desde allí no permiten que nadie contamine el rio manteniéndolo limpio para su utilización en pociones curativas así como también la poción Veritaserum – exclamo Luna haciendo énfasis en cada cosa que decía

- Mejor quédese callada señorita Lovegood, no querrá pender puntos para Ravenclaw por su insensatez – dijo Snape mirándola con desprecio

La clase de Snape fue todo un desastre solo dos grupos habían logrado hacer la poción Hermione y Pansy, y Draco con Harry , el resto de grupos Millicent y Daphne se dedicaron a hacerle la vida imposible a Ginny y Luna respectivamente, la poción de neville tomo un color rojo lo que Snape califico como un gran fracaso, los intentos de Theodoro por arreglar su poción fueron en vano Ron se encargaba de dañar lo que él hacía.

-Que desastre por lo menos Draco y Pansy ganaron 50 puntos para Slytherin – dijo Theo desganado

- Por suerte para Gryffindor Hermione y Harry también ganaron puntos – dijo Ron

- Theo apresúrate en 10 minutos en el campo de Quidditch – dijo Draco caminando velozmente

- Van a entrenar Nott, puedo ir a reírme de las desgracias de Slytherin – pregunto Ron divertido

- Claro Weasley ven a ver como los machacaremos este año – dijo Theo sonriendo

- Pansy ya es hora del entrenamiento! – dijo Hermione asustada

- No te preocupes Herms mira – dijo la pelinegra mostrándole la saeta envuelta en un papel extremadamente fino

- perfecto! - Grito Ginny - vamos

Luna, Hermione, Pansy y Ginny caminaron hacia los campos de Quidditch en donde practicarían el equipo de Slytherin.

-Draco! – grito Pansy llamando a su amigo

- Ahora no Pansy que no ves que voy a practicar – dijo Draco molesto

- Es importante te interesa Drake confía en mi – dijo Pansy

- Sabes que odio que digas "Drake" – dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en el apodo cariñoso que le decía su amiga – Muy bien te doy 5 minutos para hablar – dijo Draco molesto

- Herms acércate – grito Pansy

- Que quieres Granger – exclamo Draco fastidiado

- Escucha Draco, toda esta semana he estado buscándote junto a las chicas para pedirte una disculpa, sé que las cosas no las hice bien… y por eso las chicas y yo pensamos una forma de recompensarte – dijo Hermione nerviosa sacando la saeta de fuego detrás de su espalda y entregándosela a Draco que se sorprendió

- Qué demonios! – exclamo el rubio al tener la saeta de fuego en sus manos – Granger!

- No fui yo sola Luna, Pansy y Ginny todas pusimos nuestro aporte espero que te guste… - dijo la chica sonrojándose, a su lado Pansy sonreía orgullosamente y detrás de ella Ginny y Luna se sonreían complacidas al ver la cara de felicidad de Draco

- Pansy Parkinson! Alguna vez te dije que te eres mi mejor amiga! – dijo Draco abrazándola lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra – Luna! – Grito Draco – Ginny Weasley – dijo Draco dándole un abrazo a ambas – y tu Hermione!- el chico le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla y montándose en su escoba nueva emprendió vuelo ante el aplauso de sus compañeros.

- Se lucieron chicas – alcanzo a decir Theo antes de volar el también

- Misión cumplida chicas! – Grito Pansy – estén tranquilas que esos abrazos y besos que nos dio Draco quieren decir gracias en su idioma Malfoy


	10. La Final de Quidditch

**Hola chicos! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo... pero primero quiero hacer un agradecimientos a unas personitas que siempre han seguido mi historia muy de cerca a:**

**_Aliado Snape Quinn, Ezbhy23, Helenix , .Granger, Herms Wylde ,Jane Meyer, Sasha2121_**

**_Solunarox, adrmil, alissa-2012, ana-Herondale-Mellark, crazzy76 ,minako marie, tokio2323_**

**_así como también gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi y el progreso de la historia._**

**_Espero les guste el capitulo... disfrútenlo! :* _**

**De vuelta al pasado: La final de Quidditch **

Los meses habían pasado demasiado deprisa en opinión de los chicos que aún no creían que estaban a punto de graduarse y ese definitivamente sería un gran paso en sus vidas.

Los chicos no dejaban de hablar de lo que sería la final de Quidditch más apretada de todos los tiempos Slytherin vs Gryffindor y las chicas comentaban entre ellas lo guapo que eran los jugadores o que vestido usarían en el gran baile de despedida a los estudiantes de séptimo año.

-Maldición Theodore si tanto quieres ir con ella a ese ridículo baile porque no se lo dices y ya – expresaba Draco bastante malhumorado por la indecisión de su amigo

- Pero y si me dice que no – susurro Theo asustado ante la idea

- Nott no te vas a morir porque una chica te diga que no – dijo Harry que caminaba al lado de Theodore

- Además quien quiere ir con lunática a un baile… - dijo Ron divirtiéndose con la expresión severa que Theo puso – oye solo bromeaba – repuso el pelirrojo

- Tu con quien iras Weasley – pregunto Theo cambiando su expresión a una más curiosa

- Con Lavender Brown… - dijo Ron suspirando hondamente

- pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ella Weasley – comentó Draco sonriendo graciosamente

- Me acoso hasta que le tuve que decir que si… - dijo Ron bajando la cabeza

- Con quien iras tu Potter oh no espera déjame adivinar la mini-Weasley – dijo Draco

- Así es iré con Ginny – dijo Harry

- Hablando de todo esto Malfoy con quien iras tú o es que acaso te has quedado sin pareja – pregunto Ron burlándose del rubio

- Aún no se con quién iré… - dijo Draco pensativo

- Pero al menos tienes alguien en mente – dijo Theo con curiosidad

- Eso creo… - afirmo el rubio

- Slytherin me imagino – exclamo Harry

- Imaginas mal Potter… - pronunció el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras – es más Gryffindor que tú y la comadreja – dijo el chico dejando a todos boquiabiertos

- Estoy alucinando o dijo que iba a ir con una Gryffindor – dijo Theodore

- Este mundo está cada vez loco, solo falta que Snape nos regale puntos haciéndonos ganar la copa de las casas – dijo Ron

- No exageres Ron – dijo Harry produciendo las carcajadas de sus compañeros

Draco Malfoy iba camino a la biblioteca en los últimos meses ese se había convertido en su santuario solía sentarse durante horas devorando libros de toda clase desde libros de pociones hasta la historia de la magia, en ocasiones compartía su afición con Hermione y Theo que eran dos ratones de biblioteca como él les decía. Independientemente de todo había desarrollado una extraña amistad con Hermione leían juntos se reían e incluso terminaban gritándose cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo por suerte Theo siempre estuvo para calmar los ánimos. Esa tarde cuando Ron le pregunto con quién iría a el dichoso baile se planteó innumerables nombres de las afortunadas Slytherin que morirían por entrar del brazo del gran Draco Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, prefecto y premio anual que más podía pedirle a la vida… pero algo le sonaba en la cabeza desde que anunciaron el baile, y solo esa tarde confirmo quien era la más indicada para entrar triunfalmente de su brazo y mientras se dirigía en su búsqueda se daba valor internamente.

-Oh vamos Draco Malfoy… no creo que te rechace, digo somos algo así como amigos no? – pensaba el rubio en voz alta

Y allí estaba ella leyendo un libro muggle absorta en las líneas que componían aquel escrito que solo ella disfrutaba leer de esa manera, se dispuso a encararla para pedirle que fuera con él a el baile.

-Ernie no seas cobarde más te vale pedirle ya que vaya contigo a el baile antes que alguien se te adelante – decía Hannah a su amigo

- Me da miedo, bueno me arriesgare – dijo el chico suspirando

- Que carajos! – Pensó Draco – acaso ese tonto piensa pedirle a Hermione que vaya con él al baile

- hola Hermione como estas – saludo amablemente el chico

- Hola Ernie muy bien y tú – contesto la Gryffindor dejando su lectura de lado – que te trae por acá

- Veras… yo… me preguntaba si…. Tu… - tartamudeaba Ernie

- Si yo… - pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

- Si puedes prestarme ese libro después que termines de leerlo –soltó el chico sin más dejando a Hermione confundida

- Claro Ernie con gusto… - dijo Hermione asintiendo

- le dijo que si! – Murmuro Draco – Maldita sea!

- Ahora hablas solo hermano – dijo Theo tocándole el hombro lo que sobresalto al rubio

- No digas tonterías Theodore – dijo marchándose del lugar enojado

- Eso es todo Ernie – pregunto Hermione

- Si gracias – dijo Ernie cabizbajo al ser incapaz de cumplir su misión

- Y bien? – pregunto Hannah

- Olvídalo mejor no voy – dijo el chico triste

Draco se pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación dando vueltas como un animal salvaje enjaulado, Hermione se había vuelto su amiga esos últimos meses, una parte importante de su vida, ella y Pansy sus únicas amigas… decidió no bajar a cenar sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Porque Malfoy no bajo a comer – dijo neville comiendo un trozo de pan

- No lo sé, tenemos que preguntarle a Nott supongo – dijo Harry

- Hermione y Luna, Pansy nos va a decir algo importante acompáñenme a la mesa de Slytherin – dijo Ginny

- Ten cuidado Ginny – dijo Ron preocupado

- Somos amigas Ron déjate de bobadas – dijo Ginny hastiada

- Cuando te traicione no vengas con lloriqueos Ginevra Weasley – repuso Ron

- Con quien irán al baile – pregunto neville

- Yo con Lavender… - dijo Ron resignado

- Aún no le he dicho nada a Ginny – dijo Harry

- Yo le pedí a Luna que fuera conmigo – repuso el chico sonriente

- Harry… - murmuro Ron abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y estremeciendo a su amigo por su túnica

- Nott… - dijo Harry en susurro – que… que… te respondió ella Neville – pregunto el pelinegro

- Que sí que iría conmigo – dijo Neville levantándose del comedor – nos vemos luego

- Se va a morir… - dijo Ron

- Lo sé – repuso Harry

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin Pansy se había levantado al ver a sus amigas acercándose.

-Vayamos a hablar a otro lugar chicas… - dijo Pansy tomando por el brazo a Hermione

- A dónde nos llevas Pansy – pregunto Ginny

- Vamos a la torre de astronomía debemos hablar seriamente – contesto la Slytherin dejando preocupadas a sus amigas

- y bien – dijo Ginny – ya estamos aquí

- que vestido usaran para el gran baile! – grito Pansy feliz

- Yo usare el vestido que mi madre uso en su primera cita con mi padre – dijo Luna sencillamente

- Pues yo usare un elegante vestido verde y plateado que mi madre me regalo – dijo Pansy sonriendo

- Yo usare un vestido Rojo hermoso que mi madre me ha regalado, es divino – decía Ginny orgullosa

- Y tú Herms – pregunto Pansy – en tres días es la final de Quidditch y luego viene el baile ya tienes vestido cierto?

- Pues… yo

- Ella debe tener todo listo… - dijo Draco saliendo de la oscuridad

- Draco! Se puede saber porque nos asustas de esa manera – dijo Pansy molesta

- Yo estaba sentado aquí hace mucho hasta que escuche unos gritos y supe que quien más era si no tu querida Pansy – dijo Draco

- Te ocurre algo suenas como enojado – dijo Pansy

- Él siempre está enojado – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Con quien iras a el baile Draco – pregunto Luna con inocencia sonriéndole a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

- Con Daphne Greengrass – dijo el rubio

- Que! – gritaron Ginny y Pansy

- Te has vuelto loco esa tonta es una arpía – dijo Pansy totalmente furiosa

- Tú no eres quien para decirme con quien debo juntarme y déjame decirte querida Pansy que Daphne es la única digna de entrar de mi brazo en este colegio – soltó el chico con furia – y tu Granger espero que la pases bien en el baile… - dijo saliendo de la torre

- Que le pasa a Draco Pansy? – pregunto Luna

- No lo sé… pero nunca me había hablado así – murmuro la pelinegra antes de salir corriendo y llorando a mares

- Hermione que tienes – le dijo Ginny al ver a su mejor amiga con lágrimas en su rostro

- Nada… - dijo la Gryffindor para luego salir de la torre a paso apresurado

- Con quien iras a el baile Ginny – dijo Luna despreocupadamente

- Quiero ir con Harry pero creo que el ya hizo su elección, en los pasillos se dice que irá con Cho y yo… pues creo que iré con Michael Corner… - dijo la pelirroja suspirando

- Que se siente Ginny – pregunto Luna

- Que se siente que… - dijo secamente la Weasley

- Estar enamorada, he visto como miras a Harry y se ve que lo quieres… - dijo la Ravenclaw bajando la mirada con aire de tristeza

- Estar enamorado es… lo peor que te puede pasar – soltó Ginny con resentimiento – es mejor que sigas buscando Nargless y Wrackspurt Lunita no quiero que al enamorarte de un tonto pierdas esa dulzura – repuso Ginny dejando sola a una confundida Luna Lovegood

El día finalmente había llegado la gran final Slytherin vs Gryffindor, los chicos habían estado ansiosos, eran las 10 de la mañana y el ambiente estaba tenso, estudiantes con banderas, bufandas y gorros de sus amados equipos se pavoneaban por todos lados.

-Como así que no piensas ir… - dijo Theodore

-Así como lo escuchas Theo me quedare en el castillo con Hermione, no quiero ir a ese baile ni a el partido – dijo la Slytherin mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes

- Que tienes pequeña hace 3 días te veo así triste, acongojada que te pasa – pregunto Theo acariciando la mejilla de su amiga con ternura

- No tengo con quien ir a el baile pensé que… alguno de Slytherin me invitaría pero como dicen que traicione la sangre no lo hicieron y además Draco hace poco me dijo que… - dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto

- Que te dijo linda cuéntame confía en mí – repuso Theo preocupado pues nunca había visto a Pansy así de triste

- Que la única digna de entrar de su brazo al baile era Daphne Greengrass

- Maldito Malfoy te juro que cuando se pone así me dan ganas de estamparle una Bludger en su cara – dijo Theo furioso – No llores más yo iré contigo a es baile…

- Tu querías ir con Luna… yo no sería capaz de hacerte esto – dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a su amigo – gracias por todo mi dulce Theodore Nott

- Sabes que luna irá con Longbottom por mi estupidez de no decirle a tiempo – dijo Theo triste

- Está bien iré a el partido solo porque me lo pides – dijo sonriéndole la Slytherin

Así Pansy que convenció a Hermione se fueron a ver la gran final, el estadio de Quidditch estaba más lleno que nunca no en vano era el último año de la gran rivalidad Potter – Malfoy, los equipos salieron a el campo de juego el primero en aparecer fueron los de Slytherin con : Draco como capitán y buscador, Miles Bletchley guardián, crabbe y Goyle los golpeadores, C. Warrington, Urquhart y Vaisey los cazadores.

Seguido del famoso equipo de Gryffindor con Harry como capitán y buscador, Ronald Weasley el guardián, Ritchie y Jimmy como golpeadores, Ginny, Katie y Dean los cazadores del equipo.

El partido comenzó el ambiente era pesado más cuando pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en el campo de juego, el partido estaba apretado Ginny había conseguido marcar 50 puntos para su equipo pero los de Slytherin no se quedaban atrás tenían 30 puntos. Ambos equipos sabían que la victoria dependía de sus capitanes, que al parecer aún no veían la preciada snitch.

-Ya estoy empapada y tengo frío – se quejaba Pansy abrazándose

- Calma pequeña cuando Draco tenga la snitch en su mano – dijo Theo que apretaba sus ojos pues por la incesante lluvia no podía ver lo que pasaba

De pronto todo el tiempo se detuvo, allí estaba la snitch revoloteando en el centro del campo de juego, Harry y Draco se miraron por unos segundos y se fueron por ella. Esquivando una Bludger Draco se puso a la delantera pues Harry había sido aturdido por un golpe en su escoba con la poderosa Bludger.

-Mira Draco está cerca de atraparla – gritaba Theo alegremente hace mucho que Slytherin no celebraba con la copa de Quidditch

"Solo un poco más…" pensaba Draco estirando su brazo para coger la snitch y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla una poderosa Bludger mal desviada le dio de lleno contra su brazo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en su escoba que logro recuperar unos minutos después poniéndose de nuevo detrás de la bola dorada, Harry le seguía los pasos, la lluvia se hizo más intensa todos estaban mojados Draco sabía que debía dar el todo en ese último partido y aún con su brazo doliéndole muchísimo acelero en dirección a la snitch no contando que Harry venía en posición contraria lo último que se vio fue a Draco alargando su brazo sano intentando coger la snitch seguido de un estrepitoso choque con su rival Potter y ambos cayeron de sus escobas.

-Draco! – grito Pansy horrorizada llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- Por Merlín Harry y Draco ojala estén bien! – decía Hermione bajando descontrolada las escaleras con Theo, Luna y Pansy que lloraba nerviosamente

Hermione apartó a los curiosos que rodeaban a los dos mejores buscadores de Hogwarts y se encontró con un panorama desolador Harry estaba inconsciente y a su lado Draco también con el brazo visiblemente lastimado y sangre en su sien.

-Oh dime que no está muerto…! – lloraba Pansy descontroladamente rápidamente el resto de integrantes de los equipos bajaron de sus escobas.

- Harry – grito Ginny echándose a llorar en su pecho – dime algo por favor…

Hermione por su parte se había agachado al lado de Malfoy tomo cuidadosamente su cabeza y comenzó a susurrarle mientras lloraba.

-Draco… tienes que estar bien, eres mi amigo no pensé tener un vínculo tan especial contigo, por favor… abre esos hermosos ojos grises que tienes… - decía la castaña sollozando

- despertó Hermione, Harry está despertando – decía Ron – Malfoy aún no…. Cierto – dijo el pelirrojo con tristeza pues a pesar de todo Malfoy se había convertido en una especie de compañero para el

Theo trataba de calmar a la Slytherin que decía que su amigo había muerto la señora Pomfrey había salido de viaje y la directora McGonagall trataba de contactarla para que tratare el accidente de Malfoy y Potter.

-Siempre he sabido que te gustaban mis ojos Granger – dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos lentamente – pero no sabía cuánto – repuso el rubio sonriéndole e incorporándose siendo sorprendido por un abrazo efusivo de Pansy y Hermione

- Pensé que habías muerto… toda esa sangre… yo – decía Pansy entrecortadamente por el llanto

- Harry! – grito Hermione abrazando a su mejor amigo que estaba abrazado de Ginny

- Estoy bien, deberían revisar el brazo de Malfoy – dijo Harry levantándose

- Estoy bien Potter creo que solo lo tengo lastimado y me golpee la cabeza contigo – dijo tocándose una herida de donde salía abundante sangre

- Draco casi nos matas del susto – dijo Pansy más calmada

- Pero valió la pena – dijo el chico mostrando su brazo lastimado apretaba fuertemente en su mano la preciada snitch al mirarla todos comenzaron a aplaudirlo y se escuchaban cantos de los Slytherin que bailaban felices.

Pansy abrazo a su amigo y Hermione le sonrió acercándose a él.

-Felicidades Malfoy bien merecido su triunfo – dijo dándole la mano a el chico que el tomo lentamente hasta depositarle un beso que sorprendió a la castaña

- Felicidades Malfoy – dijeron Ron y Harry sonriéndole sinceramente

- Oh vamos Potter tú y Weasley también tienen merito están en el cuadro de honor de la historia del Quidditch – sonrió Malfoy

- Draco vámonos para que te curen esa herida – dijo Theo

Los tres Slytherin se marcharon del lugar directo a la enfermería.


	11. El Gran baile

**Disculpen que me demorara tanto en subir el anhelado capitulo del gran baile pero no tengo internet y ando ocupadita con los parciales en la U... de nuevo agradezco a mis nuevos seguidores y a todos aquellos que estan pendientes de la historia... muchiisimas gracias! **

**_jane meyer: ese draco tonto... celoso y cobarde jejeje definitivamente nunca sera gryffindor, gracias por estar pendiente besitos _**

**_solunarox: a mi tambien me fascinan las historias asi... por eso quise hacer una me encanta que te gustara saludos!_**

**_sin màs aqui va el capitulo-_** _El Gran Baile _

**De vuelta al pasado: El Gran Baile **

Una semana había pasado después del gran triunfo de Slytherin que se había celebrado tres días de seguido. Luego todos andaban como locos para la preparación del baile tanto profesores como estudiantes, se escuchaban murmullos por los pasillos "Que vestido usaras", "Con quien irás a el baile", aunque no todos la pasaban lindo con todo esto.

-Ya creí que habíamos hablado de esto Pansy, iré contigo y punto no se hable más – decía Theo bastante molesto por la actitud de su amiga

- Te repito que no iré Theodore Nott, no pienso arrebatarte tu noche con Luna – dijo la chica pelinegra

- Pero si luna no va a ir conmigo – repetía el castaño por 4 vez en el día

- No soy de esas chicas arruina citas, en algún momento vas a querer bailar o hablar con Luna Theo – dijo Pansy cansada

- Entonces tú que harás… - pregunto el chico

- No lo sé supongo que merodearé el castillo por última vez… - suspiró la Slytherin

Las horas pasaron y por fin el día del gran baile de graduación había llegado…

-Weasley, Potter – saludo Theo cortésmente – veo que ya estamos listos…

- Si y los tres con parejas que no queremos… - dijo Ron bajando la cabeza

- Dirás ustedes, yo no tengo pareja – repuso Theo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

- Porque no viniste con Ginny – pregunto Ron a su mejor amigo

- Cuando quise invitarla ya Michael Corner se me había adelantado – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Theo que se sonreía

- No puedo creer que el baile de graduación que debe ser el mejor, yo no tengo pareja, Potter va con alguien que no quiere igual que Weasley y Draco está en su cuarto y dice que no viene por su brazo pero sé que es mentira él no quiere ir con Daphne – exclamo Theo conteniendo una carcajada

- Malfoy no viene! – Dijo Ron sorprendido – va a dejar plantada a Daphne Greengrass, esto será el evento de año – afirmo el pelirrojo sonriendo al lado de Theo

- Bueno allí viene Cho… adiós chicos – dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente

- Voy a buscar a lavender nos vemos Nott – dijo el pelirrojo perdiéndose entre la multitud

- Bueno Theo es tu ultimo día en Hogwarts… no está nada mal la idea de Pansy de pasear por el castillo – dijo el chico empezando a caminar

Draco estaba acostando en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos "Daphne me matara" pensaba sonriendo "Que hago aquí acostado, todos divirtiéndose hasta San Potter, voy a dar una vuelta". Quien creía conocer a Draco Malfoy no daba crédito que aquel muchacho de pantalón negro, camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y cuello en V y sin zapatos era él.

-Caminar por el lago me hará bien… - decía Pansy con un vestido verde y plata por encima de las rodillas, muy sencillo para ella cualquiera diría

_Mientras tanto en el gran salón _

-Harry! – susurraba Ron a su amigo

- Que pasa Ron – pregunto el pelinegro

- Ginny no vino dejo plantado a Michael y Hermione no la veo por ningún lado – decía el Weasley bastante preocupado

- Vamos a buscarlas… - dijo Harry sin pensarlo un momento

- En el lago… todos van a el lago es muy lindo – exclamo Luna detrás de Ron que se asustó el escuchar su voz

- Que dices Luna, sabes dónde están? – pregunto Harry

- Ginny y Hermione están tristes y cuando están así van al lago… - dijo Luna con expresión soñadora

- Vamos allá Harry – dijo Ron

- Los acompañamos – dijo Neville uniéndose a la conversación

Hermione tenía un hermoso vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas con encajes, estaba descalza así sentía la grama que estaba bajo sus pies y le ayudaba a pensar que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante, sin Voldemort, sin Hogwarts "Normal" pensó sonriendo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo o más bien por alguien.

-Hermione que haces aquí – pregunto Draco sorprendido

- Draco… veo que ya estas mejor – dijo la chica volteándose y encontrándose con un Draco desconocido para ella, verlo sin su túnica de Slytherin o sin su habitual saco negro era extraño

- Te pregunte qué haces aquí, deberías estar en el baile – dijo el rubio

- No… tu deberías estar allá – dijo ella decidida – yo no tengo pareja Draco – dijo la chica con aires de tristeza

- Yo pensé que irías con Mcmillan… ese día en la biblioteca – dijo Draco confundido

- No él solo se acercó a pedirme un libro… - dijo la castaña – ahora dime qué haces tú aquí, yo te veo mejor porque no fuiste – pregunto ella con curiosidad

- No me apetecía ir a el baile con la hueca de Daphne – dijo sonriendo – pero ya que tu estas sin pareja y yo sin pareja y la música se escucha hasta acá, señorita Granger me concedería esta pieza – dijo Draco inclinándose y estirando su mano a Hermione la cual sonrió por el acto del chico.

- Con gusto señor Malfoy – dijo ella

Draco puso una mano en la cintura de Hermione y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

-Señor Malfoy no sabía que bailara tan bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-La fiesta se trasladó a el lago, porque no me avisaron – dijo Theo que venía con unos jeans y camisa negra raro en el también

- Theo – dijo Hermione dejando de bailar con Draco – tú tampoco fuiste pero entonces Pansy…

- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida! – gritaba una chica que aterrizaba montada en una escoba

- Pansy? – dijo Draco sorprendido viéndose la cara con Theo, Pansy bajo de la escoba tenía el cabello desordenado y lleno de pequeñas hojas pero se veía bien.

- Hola mis amores – grito bajándose de la escoba dándole abrazos a sus tres amigos – que hacen aquí pensé que estarían en el baile

- Al parecer ninguno fue… - dijo Theo

- Que hacen aquí – dijo Ginny llegando al lago con un vestido rojo sencillo que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules

- Allá están – grito Neville

- Que hacemos todos aquí – dijo Ginny sonriendo igual que los demás

- Mi Ginny el destino… quiso que estuviéramos todos aquí hoy – dijo Pansy sonriente

- Eso parece – exclamo Harry embobado mirando a Ginny que se veía hermosa

- Bueno… creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo aquí, oficialmente somos egresados del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts – dijo Luna y todos soltaron gritos de alegría abrazándose unos a otros – Creo que deberíamos tener un poquito de diversión – dijo Luna caminando hacia el lago, vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo arriba de las rodillas con encajes y destellos plateados, y ante la sorpresa de todos se tiro al lago

- Luna! – gritaron Theo y Draco corriendo hacia el lago

- Estoy bien, ustedes deberían divertirse igual que yo… - dijo la chica nadando

- Tienes razón Lu – dijo Theo quitándose los zapatos

- A dónde vas? – pregunto Draco

- A divertirme – grito Theo antes de tirarse al lago igual que lo había hecho Luna, los chicos que al principio miraban sorprendidos cambiaron su expresión a una sonrisa Ron miro a Harry y corrió a zambullirse, Harry miro a Ginny ofreciéndole su mano ella sonrió y ambos se metieron al lago.

- Que haces Pansy – dijo Hermione al verla quitarse los tacones

- Disfrutar Hermione – dijo la chica arrastrando a un nervioso neville

Ahora todos empapados y jugando unos con otros llamaban a Hermione y Draco que eran los únicos que faltaban.

-Drake ven! – gritaba Pansy

- Que dices Draco nos unimos – dijo Hermione

- Sera un placer… - susurro Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y corriendo hacia el lago

Y así mientras el resto del colegio bailaba al son de una balada romántica en el gran salón, 9 chicos disfrutaban de un buen baño a la luz de la Luna, porque sabían que tal vez era la última vez juntos, porque sabían que el tiempo perdido no se recupera…

_Al día siguiente _– 10:50 _– Expreso Hogwarts _

-Prométeme que me escribirán Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood – decía Pansy con lágrimas en sus ojos – son las mejores y únicas amigas que he tenido

- Pansy… - decía Draco por tercera vez – deja el drama no pareces de Slytherin

- Tu cállate Draco – dijo la chica molesta – ves a despedirte de Potter y la comadreja

- te escribiremos amiga – dijo Hermione llorando igual que Ginny la única que permanecía tranquila era Luna

- Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo… - decía Draco pasando sus manos por su cabello

- Espero verte en la universidad Draco – dijo Luna dándole un abrazo que el chico correspondió sinceramente

- Claro que si Luna, no te pongas triste también tu – dijo el chico acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga

Y cuando llegaron a la estación final se despidieron no prometiéndose un adiós sino un hasta luego…


	12. La Universidad

**No me odien no habia podido actualizar porque no tenia internet pero ya volvi y esta vez sere más puntual jejjeje gracias a los que siguen la historia espero que les este gustando.**

**solunarox : Me alegra que te haya gustado esa es la mejor satisfaccion que se puede recibir :D espero que te guste este capi tambien saludos y besos! **

**De vuelta al pasado: La universidad **

El verano había pasado y con él las vacaciones se terminaban, Hermione estaba más feliz que cuando le llego aquella carta que le informaba su ingreso a Hogwarts, esta vez era un paso más importante en su vida: La Universidad mágica, estaba completamente segura que iba a ser todo un reto estar allí y ella lo aceptaba gustosa no todos los días se te da la oportunidad de estudiar leyes mágicas en una universidad tan prestigiosa pensaba la castaña. Ese verano no había parado de escribirse con Luna, Ginny y Pansy, paso 10 días en la madriguera con sus dos mejores amigos Harry y ron entristeciéndose al enterarse que Harry, Ron y Ginny se prepararían como aurores es decir que no los vería todo el tiempo estando en una carrera diferente. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo que Pansy y Luna estarían con ella.

Hermione camino lentamente hacia su cama tomo un jeans, un blusón color azul celeste y unas zapatillas blancas, ese sería su último día con sus padres, miro a su derecha y estaba todo su equipaje, se miró a el espejo comprobando su aspecto sonriendo complacida al saber que los años no habían pasado en vano para ella, ya no tenía el aspecto de santurrona – comelibros como solían llamarla en Hogwarts, ahora se veía más madura y su cuerpo había ganado curvas considerables, que estaba segura a más de uno haría suspirar. Sin dar más vueltas bajo su equipaje con un hechizo sabiendo que ya había llegado la hora de partir.

-Cuídate mucho mi princesa… - dijo el señor Granger dándole un tierno beso en la frente a su pequeña

- Nos escribes apenas llegues amor… llevas todo el equipaje – pregunto la señora Granger abrazando amorosamente a Hermione – recuerda linda que estaremos pendientes de ti, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos – dijo la señora sonriéndole a su hija dulcemente

- No se preocupen papitos, estoy feliz de cumplir mi sueño y estoy segura que me ira muy bien, no dudare en escribirles los prometo y los mantendré al tanto… ahora debo irme – dijo la castaña recogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose por segunda vez de sus padres

Después de 8 horas de viaje por fin había llegado a su destino unos hermosos castillos mucho más lujosos y llamativos que los de Hogwarts se encontraban ante sus ojos, quiso lanzar un pequeño grito de emoción pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que a su lado pasaban estudiantes que verían en su expresión de alegría una señal que estaba completamente loca… extrañamente se sintió sola no veía por ningún lado a Pansy o a Luna, tenía claro que aunque no iban a estudiar lo mismo podía verlas más a ellas que a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Mordiéndose el labio inferior cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa entro en el gran castillo su equipaje fue llevado por unas criaturas extrañas mitad hombres mitad cabras, entro en la Universidad mágica de Londres sonriendo maravillada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor hasta que una voz la saco de sus éxtasis.

-Usted es la señorita Granger – pregunto una bruja de bastante edad que parecía ser la recepcionista

- si… yo soy – dijo sonriéndole

- Tiene que registrarse acá, más tarde pasar al gran salón donde se llevara a cabo la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes nuevos, y allí mismo se le entregara su horario y la información de su habitación – comento la anciana mecánicamente

- Muchísimas gracias – dijo Hermione firmando – por donde queda el gran salón – pregunto la castaña

- camine derecho y luego cruce a la izquierda allí hay una gran puerta de Mármol – comento la anciana – bienvenida a la Universidad mágica de Londres, señorita Granger tenemos muy buena referencia de usted espero que su estadía aquí sea de lo más placentera – Hermione asintió y le sonrió a la anciana encaminándose a él gran salón.

Al llegar al gran salón pensó que podía perderse en ese mar de personas que estaban congregadas, perdió sus esperanzas de encontrarse con Ginny o cualquiera de sus amigos.

-Qué suerte la mía – bufo la ex Gryffindor

- Granger? Hermione Granger – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas la aludida volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la cara conocida que le había hablado.

- Theodore Nott! – Dijo abrazándolo – tanto tiempo sin verte mírate nada más…

- Pensé que solo Pansy me había extrañado – dijo el castaño sonriendo – con decirte que el ingrato de Draco no se dignó a escribirme – dijo Theo resentido

- Jajaja vas a estudiar aquí… Pansy no me dijo nada – dijo Hermione

- Pansy está loca y lo sabes Hermione – dijo sonriendo – voy a estudiar Leyes mágicas

- Ahhh! – grito la castaña de felicidad

- Que paso dije algo malo – pregunto Nott extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica estaba claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Pansy Parkinson para que actuara así.

- Yo voy a estudiar lo mismo… - dijo la chica

- perfecto! – Dijo el chico abrazando de nuevo a Hermione – gracias a Merlín te encontré ya tanta gente me estaba mareando y lo peor no encontrar a nadie conocido, por cierto estas cambiada me costó reconocerte – dijo divertido el chico al ver la expresión de enojo de Hermione

- Debería considerar eso como un cumplido debido que no me parezco a la Hermione jane Granger sabelotodo de Hogwarts – soltó la chica con disgusto

- No me hagas caso – dijo el aguantando una carcajada – pero permíteme decirte que estas muy linda desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Theo

- Vaya… gracias – dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión severa – por cierto Theo que sabes de lo que piensan estudiar Pansy o Draco – pregunto con curiosidad la chica

- Mmm pues Draco relaciones exteriores mágicas y Pansy dijo que estudiaría Derecho y Justicia mágica – dijo Theo

- Vaya quien diría que Pansy se inclinaría por esa carrera – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Y los chicos Potter, Weasley, Ginny y Luna que estudiaran – dijo Theo

- Pues Ginny, Harry y Ron Aurores y Luna Defensa de las criaturas mágicas – dijo la castaña

- Como esta Luna… sigue igual de hermosa – pregunto Theo con un brillo especial en su mirada

- Porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo… allí viene – dijo Hermione dejando a Theo como una estatua

Luna Lovegood se acercaba caminando con expresión soñadora y temerosa ante la multitud vestía un jeans claro, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta tejida de varios colores aparte llevaba unas botas color café.

-Lu… Luna – dijo Theo boquiabierto

- Hola Theo como estas – respondió la chica mirándolo tiernamente

- Bien precisamente preguntaba a Hermione por ti… estas hermosa – dijo besando la mano de Luna que se sonrojo ante la acción del chico.

Hermione ya llevaba muchos años de conocer a Luna y sabía perfectamente que esa reacción no la había visto en su amiga nunca, sonrió ante la escena que acababa de ver complacida.

-Gracias… - susurro Luna – Tú también estas muy guapo

- Hermione! – grito una voz conocida por todos

- Pansy – suspiraron todos a pesar del tiempo no perdía sus costumbres de andar gritando por los pasillos

- Hola, estaba buscándolos a todos camine todo este salón y adivinen a quien me encontré – dijo Pansy molesta

- A quien cuéntanos – dijo Theo intrigado

- A las tontas de Millicent y Daphne parecen que también estudiaran acá yo espero por Merlín que no sea conmigo – bufo Pansy molesta

- Y los chicos – pregunto Luna haciendo caso omiso de el enojo de Pansy

- Pues no lo sé… - dijo Hermione

- Potter y Weasley están allá – dijo Theo señalando a los dos chicos que venían acompañados de Ginny que al verlos corrió a su encuentro abrazándose fervorosamente con Pansy, Hermione y Luna

- Las extrañe tontas! – dijo Ginny

Los chicos llegaron y se saludaron unos con otros ignorando la discusión iniciada entre Ron y Pansy.

-Hmp su atención por favor – exclamo un Mago alto de tez pálida y cabello cenizo – Buenas noches a todos, les doy la bienvenida a la Universidad Mágica de Londres, durante su estancia aquí aprenderás cosas que le serán de suprema utilidad en sus vidas, quiero agradecerles haber escogido esta Universidad y desearles que la sabiduría, Astucia, paciencia, Honestidad y Valentía los acompañe en toda su carrera – seguido de unos aplausos por parte de los estudiantes, el director prosiguió – revisen sus bolsillos encontraran su horario de clases y la información de sus cuartos, su equipaje ya está en sus respectivas habitaciones. Y nuevamente repito sean todos bienvenidos…


	13. Mis compañeros de Habitacion

**Bueno chicos aqui estoy antes de lo previste ya no temgo tantas cosas que hacer, pero mi nuevo bebe me quitara mucho tiempo se trata de un hermoso beagle de dos meses de nacido que adoro con toda mi alma su nombre Nitro Hyperion :D espero les guste el capitulo, besitos de parte de Rose y lamidas de Nitro**

**solunarox: A peticion tuya... el reencuentro de todos espero lo disfrutes besitos 3!**

**De vuelta al pasado: Mis compañeros de habitación**

Una vez el director se dirigió a ellos, los chicos emprendieron caminos diferentes tratando de caminar entre la multitud buscando sus habitaciones.

-Harry en donde te toco a ti… - decía Ron al lado de su amigo mientras esquivaba la gente que pasaba a su lado casi como en manadas

- La habitación 403 y tu Ron – pregunto el pelinegro

- En la 307, ojala que no me toque con gente desagradable – dijo el pelirrojo tomando su camino – nos vemos Harry – se despidió Ron

Harry camino por el estrecho pasillo del piso 4 en donde estaba su ahora hogar, esperaba igual que Ron que sus compañeros de habitación fueran personas agradables, cuando encontró la habitación lanzo un suspiro y se encamino adentro, maravillado con lo hermosa y grande que era.

Y también se dio cuenta que no estaba solo…

-Hola… también es tu habitación… bienvenido mi nombre es Alexander Bleu, Harry Potter no es así? – pregunto un chico apuesto de ojos azules, piel pálida y cabello negro

- Si… soy yo, mucho gusto Alexander, disculpa te conozco de otro lado? – dijo Harry ajustándose los anteojos

- Claro somos de la misma promoción en Hogwarts, conozco a Luna Lovegood yo era de Ravenclaw – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Prefecto… claro ya recuerdo fuiste prefecto de Ravenclaw – dijo Harry – y que vas a estudiar Alexander

- Relaciones exteriores Mágicas y tú?– dijo Alexander

- Auror – dijo el pelinegro

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una persona más entro en la habitación.

-Me parece el colmo… - decía el chico cargando su equipaje – Que yo sea el único que tenga que cargar su equipaje… malditos animales mitad cabra mitad humanos – maldecía el chico entrando

- Neville? También estas aquí – pregunto Harry

- Harry! Que gusto verte… también es tu nuevo hogar me alegro de haber quedado con alguien conocido – dijo Neville dándole una abrazo en saludo a Harry

- Mira Neville, te presento a Alexander Bleu – dijo Harry

- Mucho gusto Alexander, Neville longbottom yo te conozco… claro tú eras el prefecto de Ravenclaw – dijo Neville dándole la mano

- Mucho gusto Neville yo también me acuerdo de ti – dijo Alex saludándolo

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta

- Malfoy que haces aquí – pregunto neville extrañado pues había escuchado que él iría a otra Universidad

- Esta también es mi habitación Longbottom – dijo el chico entrando con elegancia

- Malfoy – dijo Harry dándole la mano – que tal las vacaciones, Pansy me dijo que estudiarías Relaciones Exteriores mágicas – dijo Harry sonriendo

- San Potter no estuvieron tan malas mis vacaciones – dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en vacaciones y tomando la mano de su ex– enemigo – Si pienso estudiar eso… y me imagino que tú quieres ser Auror – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

- te imaginas bien, mira él es…

- Alexander Bleu… - termino la frase Draco

- Draco Malfoy – dijo el aludido dándole la mano

- Se conocen – pregunto neville inocentemente

- Claro longbottom, fuimos prefectos en Hogwarts en nuestras respectivas casas – contesto Draco

- Por cierto neville tú qué vas a estudiar – pregunto Harry

- Herbología, tengo una carta de recomendación de la directora McGonagall una vez que termine mis estudios aquí seré el próximo profesor de Hogwarts – dijo neville orgulloso

- Fantástico neville – dijo Alex

Mientras en la habitación 307

-Ronald Weasley? – dijo una voz conocida

-Theodore Nott – exclamo Ron – pensé que quedaría solo en esta habitación gracias a Merlín alguien conocido

- Quien más está con nosotros – pregunto Theo

- Seamus Finnigan o sea yo – dijo el chico entrando a la habitación – Ron! Que gusto verte y a ti también Theodore – dijo Seamus

- También les da gusto verme a mí… - dijo un chico alto y moreno que acababa de entrar

- Zabinni… - dijo Theo arrastrando las palabras

- Sabía que algo debía salir mal – exclamo Ron enfadado y Zabinni se limitó a sonreír

_Dormitorio de chicas _

-Qué hermoso… - decía Hermione asombrada

- Hermione? – pregunto una rubia ojos azules

- Luna! Dime por favor que quedamos en la misma habitación – rogo Hermione

- Si es la 204 si – exclamo Luna sonriente

- Y ya sabes quién es la otra compañera – pregunto Hermione

- Granger! No me digas que ustedes dos son mis compañeras de cuarto… que horror – grito Daphne Greengrass entrando

- Horror para nosotras Daphne – dijo Hermione enfadada

- te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre _sangre sucia _– dijo Daphne furiosa

- Yo que tú no haría eso, a dos habitaciones de aquí están las chicas más peligrosas de Hogwarts si quieres permanecer intacta en este instituto más te vale comportarte – dijo Luna seriamente – vámonos Hermione – dijo tomando a Hermione de la mano

- A dónde vamos Luna – pregunto Hermione

- A ver con quien le toco a las chicas – dijo Luna sonriente

Las dos chicas caminaron dos habitaciones más del pasillo y se detuvieron en la habitación 206 al escuchar golpes, insultos y gritos. Luna tomo el tomo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente para toparse a Ginny que montada en la espalda de Millicent Bulstrode mientras Pansy le animaba dando brincos en la cama.

-Ginny! – dijo Hermione sorprendida – basta ya…

- No! Déjala que le enseñe a esta arpía – gritaba Pansy

- Ginny! – grito Hermione más fuerte – te he dicho que ya! – la pelirroja se bajó a regañadientes de la espalda de Millicent que estaba totalmente despeinada y roja de la ira

- Esto no se queda así Weasley! No me cansare hasta que tú y tu pobre hermano estén fuera de esta universidad que no deberían aceptar ni a pobres ni a _sangres sucias _– dijo marchándose del lugar dando un portazo

- No me digas nada Herms estoy harta que personas como ella, se paseen en la vida insultando a los demás – dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

- pero no es la manera linda, no te rebajes – susurro Hermione abrazando a su amiga

- Tienes razón la próxima vez la callo yo – dijo Pansy sonriente

- No tienes remedio Pansy Parkinson – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Ahhh se me había olvidado decirles… Draco también estudiara aquí – grito felizmente la chica – Y las vacaciones le sentaron perfectamente tiene el cabello más largo que de costumbre se ve tan chulo

- Malfoy siempre ha sido chulo… - repuso Ginny sus amigas la miraron extrañadas – qué? El hecho que ame a Harry y él no se dé cuenta no quiere decir que este ciega y Malfoy siempre fue uno de los más lindos de Hogwarts

- Ginny tiene razón – dijo Luna

- No creo que a ti te parezca lindo precisamente Draco – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a luna con complicidad

- suelta todo Luna Lovegood – grito Ginny saltando en la cama

- No me tienes que decir… a ti te gusta Theodore Nott – grito Pansy por todo la habitación

- Pansy… baja la voz – dijo Luna sonrojada – si me gusta Theodore es tan tierno… - dijo con un brillo en su mirada

- Cierto Theo es un buen hombre, y te aseguro Lunática que tú también le encantas a él – dijo Pansy sonriente

- No lo creo… en todo caso me da miedo que él me rechace – dijo Luna triste

- No te pongas así Luna ya verás que Theo tarde o temprano te dirá lo mucho que te quiere – dijo Ginny abrazándola

- Hermione… tú y yo estamos solas… - exclamo Pansy triste – Ginny tiene a su Harry, ahora Luna a Theo, pero tú y yo… - dijo Pansy haciendo pucheros

- ustedes dos no están menos solas que nosotras, Harry no me hace caso y Theo bueno aún no se le declara a Luna, ya verán que encontraran a los hombres indicados y tendrán hermosos hijos – dijo Ginny sonriendo todas sonrieron y olvidaron las tristezas

- Chicas quiero ver a Draco! Me acompañan – pregunto Pansy

- si claro vamos… - dijo Hermione

Las cuatro chicas se encaminaron a los dormitorios de los chicos topándose con Ronald Weasley que maldecía por lo bajo saliendo de su dormitorio.

-Ron – grito su hermana – que te pasa, porque estas tan enojado?

- Ese maldito de Zabinni me saca de mis casillas! – gritaba Ron por el pasillo

- Que! Te toca compartir habitación con ese tonto… que mala suerte – dijo Pansy

- Vamos Ron acompáñanos así liberaras tensiones – dijo Hermione tomando a su amigo del brazo conduciéndolo por el pasillo

- Luna… - exclamo Theo molesto saliendo de la habitación

- Theo que te ocurrió – pregunto la chica al verlo despeinado

- Seamus Finnigan exploto la habitación – dijo sonriendo – estaba enojado pero al verte a ti todo el enojo se evapora

- Que romántico Theo pero te recuerdo que aún seguimos aquí – dijo Pansy

- Vas con nosotras Theo – dijo Luna

- Contigo donde quieras Luna… - susurro Theo haciendo sonrojar a Luna mientras sus amigas los miraban embobadas

- Vámonos ya… - dijo Ron hastiado

Los chicos caminaron hasta donde Pansy dijo que era el dormitorio de Draco.

-Este es el dormitorio de Harry… - dijo Ron

- Bueno entremos – dijo Theo tocando la puerta

- Yo abro – dijo Alexander abriendo la puerta lentamente

El tiempo se detuvo para Pansy al darse cuenta de la puerta abriéndose miro hacia arriba encontrándose con un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos azules y cabello negro bastante apuesto. Demasiado hermoso en opinión de Pansy que se quedó mirándolo mientras sonreía tontamente.

-Hola… - dijo el chico

- Pansy Parkinson – dijo la chica dándole la mano

- Alexander Bleu – dijo el chico sonriéndole

- Alex? – Dijo Luna – que gusto encontrarte aquí

- Lunita – dijo abrazándola – el gusto es mío

- Se conocen – pregunto Theo molesto

- Si Theo, Alex fue prefecto de Ravenclaw – dijo la chica

- Entren chicos supongo que buscan a Potter – dijo el chico apartándose de la puerta

- Draco! – grito Pansy arrojándose encima de su amigo

- Pansy… veo que me extrañaste mucho – dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba a su amiga

- Muchísimo – dijo la chica incorporándose

- Hola Ginny – dijo el rubio

- Hola Draco – contesto la pelirroja

- Luna… - dijo Draco antes que la chica se le arrojara en un tierno abrazo

- Te extrañe Draco – dijo la chica

- Tu no me saludas Granger – dijo acercándose a Hermione

- Claro que si Malfoy… – dijo la chica abrazando a Draco

- Chicas él es Alexander Bleu – dijo Harry

- Mucho gusto – dijo Alex

- Mucho gusto – dijeron los que no le conocían

- Ron que te pasa porque estas molesto – pregunto Neville a ver a su amigo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Adivina quién es mi compañero de habitación aparte de Theodore y de Seamus, el imbécil de Blaise Zabinni – soltó Ron molesto

- Créeme Ron no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos – dijo Harry aguantando una carcajada

- Quien querría estar con un sujeto que todo lo explota y un imbécil como lo es Zabinni – dijo Draco sonriendo sin soltar a Hermione pues tenía sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír por la suerte de Ron que aunque en un comienzo se mostraba molesto, luego se dejó contagiar por las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Hablaron durante horas de sus vacaciones hasta que consideraron que era demasiado tarde y al día siguiente tenían su primera clase, así todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Presente apartamento de Pansy Parkinson _

-Es maravilloso… como todos los recuerdos llegan a mi mente – susurro Ginny

- Es cierto – dijo Luna – cuando eso sucedió Ron aún no conocía a Gabrielle, Theo y yo no estábamos juntos, Ginny y Harry no eran novios y Pansy aún no estaba con…

- No sigas Luna… - dijo Pansy poniéndose muy triste

- Los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas… - dijo Hermione – después todo se volvió un infierno – dijo llorando

- Calma Hermione, si quieres seguimos mañana – dijo Gabrielle preocupada

- No Gabrielle estoy bien, tengo que desahogarme hoy porque si no lo hago siento que la opresión en mi pecho terminará acabando conmigo – dijo la castaña tocándose el pecho y limpiándose poco a poco las lagrimas

- Muy bien Herms prosigue… - dijo Ginny con expresión sombría


	14. Asquerosa Sangre Sucia

**hola regrese... si pido disculpas sé que demore en actualizar pero los profesores quieren volverme loca con tanto trabajo **

**gracias chicos y chicas por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, no los hago esperar más aqui va el capitulo**

**solunarox: **jajaja siii... el malgenio de Ron por tener de compañero a zabinni... que chismosos nos resultaron todos... y que "casualidad" que Draco escogiera esa universidad ya veras todas las vueltas que da el destino... saludos y gracias este capitulo va para ti :*

**De vuelta al pasado: Asquerosa Sangre sucia**

Hermione estaba lista para su primer día de clases, demasiado ansiosa bajo a desayunar y se apresuró a buscar a Theodore a su habitación sacándolo casi a rastras con la excusa de tomar los mejores puestos.

-Theo apresúrate – decía Hermione halándolo de su chaqueta negra

- Hey Gryff cálmate seremos los primeros de eso no tengas dudas – dijo Theo bostezando y arreglándose su chaqueta

- Que es eso de Gryff – pregunto la castaña curiosa entrando al salón con Theo caminando detrás de ella

- De Gryffindor te diré Gryff – dijo el chico frotándose los ojos

- Okay entonces yo te diré Sly – dijo la chica sonriendo

Los minutos pasaban Theo dormitaba en su escritorio mientras Hermione leía "Defensa de los Elfos Domésticos: criaturas con derechos" los estudiantes iban entrando poco a poco, a lo lejos pudo divisar caras conocidas como Ernie Mcmillan, Hannah Abbott y Millicent Bulstrode.

El profesor entro dejando el aula completamente muda, Hermione sintió como cuando Snape entraba, un miedo la invadió levanto a Theo cuidadosamente él se incorporó rápidamente al darse cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado.

-Mi nombre es Courier soy su profesor de leyes mágicas, durante su estancia aquí aprenderán las normas que rigen el mundo mágico – dijo un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos verdes, gordo, tenía bigotes y el cabello largo lo sujetaba en una pequeña coleta. Su ropa era totalmente negra a Hermione le dio la impresión de estar en frente de un mortifago- veremos a quien tenemos aquí – dijo dándole una hojeada a su lista de estudiantes – Nott Theodore

- Soy yo profesor – dijo Theo levantándose de su silla

- La dinastía Nott es un placer tenerte en mi clase muchacho – dijo el profesor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Theo – Quien eres tú muchacha – pregunto el profesor a Hermione que se encontraba sentada al lado de Theo

- mi nombre es Hermione Granger profesor – dijo la chica

- Granger… ese apellido de que dinastía viene – pregunto el profesor alzando una ceja

- Profesor yo no vengo de familia mágica, yo soy hija de Muggles – dijo Hermione

- Ja! Lo que faltaba que esta universidad también aceptara _Sangres sucias _– soltó Courier con enfado

- Le exijo respeto profesor el hecho de que ella sea hija de Muggles no quiere decir que no tenga la misma e incluso más capacidad que los demás magos – dijo Theodore molesto

- Más le vale relacionarse con la gente indicada señor Nott – exclamo el profesor – En cuanto usted señorita Granger no es mi culpa que todos los hijos de Muggles sean unos _asquerosos sangres sucias _– dijo el profesor algunos miraban a Hermione que luchaba por no dejar salir sus lágrimas, algunos la veían con compasión, otros la apoyaban silenciosos, mientras Millicent y su grupo se reían abiertamente. Theo tomo su mano y le deposito un beso en su frente dándole fuerzas para afrontar la clase.

Una vez termino la clase una de las primeras en salir fue Hermione que no le dio tiempo a Theodore de recoger sus cosas, corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, se sentía humillada, dolida sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Estas bien… - pregunto el chico recogiendo las cosas de Hermione y ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla, pero ella no se percató de eso lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Hermione que te paso – dijo Draco preocupado tomándola por los hombros

- Él me dijo… sangre… sucia – decía la chica entrecortadamente por el llanto

- Quien te dijo eso… - preguntaba el chico – Dime Hermione quien!

- Hermione estas bien? – dijo Theo que acababa de llegar arrodillándose frente a la chica.

- Theo vámonos de este lugar, vayamos a mi habitación – repuso Draco cargando a Hermione que lloraba en su pecho

Draco permaneció callado mientras Hermione se desahogaba en su regazo donde él mismo había acomodado un cojín, acariciaba el cabello de la chica lentamente mientras ella aún continuaba sollozando, Theo sentado en el extremo de la cama se limitaba a mirar a Hermione mientras apretaba sus puños de la rabia. Cuando Draco noto que Hermione se quedó dormida, pudo hablar con Theo.

-Ahora si piensas contarme que le paso Theodore – susurro Draco molesto lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a Hermione

- En la clase de Leyes mágicas el profesor Courier, la humillo llamándola asquerosa sangre sucia y recrimino el hecho que los hijos de Muggles puedan acceder a esta Universidad – dijo Theo soltando cada palabra con rencor – Yo intervine pero fue en vano, la humillo toda la clase aparte el grupo de Millicent contribuyo con esas burlas

- Maldito desgraciado acaso no sabe que la guerra ya acabo! Y que eso de la sangre es una estupidez! – Grito Draco furioso – déjamelo a mí me encargare de ese bastardo malnacido

- Malfoy… Theodore – dijo Harry entrando a la habitación seguido de Ron que miraba a Hermione dormida en el regazo de Malfoy

- Hermione… que… que le paso – dijo Ron palideciendo

- Que le hiciste Malfoy! – grito Harry perdiendo la cordura

- Potter y Weasley quieren calmarse, la despertaran – dijo Theo molesto tomándolos del brazo a ambos mientras Hermione se movía – Draco solo está ayudando, un maldito profesor la humillo en clase diciéndole _sangre sucia _si no es por él, esta niña quien sabe dónde estaría – dijo Theo furioso

- Pero que estupidez – dijo Harry apretando sus puños de la ira que crecía en su interior – Acaso ese profesor no sabe qué Hermione fue la mejor en todo Hogwarts y que el hecho de ser hija de Muggles no le da derecho a humillarla! – decía el pelinegro caminando de una lado a otro en la habitación

- Déjamelo a mí Potter… - dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione dormir

- Sea lo que sea que vayan a hacerle a ese maldito yo me uno – dijo Ron

- No… no quiero que hagan nada… - dijo Hermione débilmente abriendo los ojos

- Pero Hermione… - dijo el pelirrojo que no alcanzo a completar su frase porque la chica incorporándose le interrumpió

- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se vea involucrado por mi culpa, yo no pienso dejarme de Courier, me entendieron esto no es Hogwarts ya Dumbledore no está para ayudarnos y no quiero que se metan en problemas… - dijo la chica sentándose en la cama

- Hermione tú crees que yo me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados después de ver cómo te insulto en clases… por Merlín! – dijo Theo ofuscado

- Yo sé que no es fácil Theo para mí tampoco lo es… - dijo la castaña limpiándose el rostro – pero no voy a permitir que eso me ponga mal, soy una ex–Gryffindor por Merlín! No me voy a dejar intimidar por Courier como que me llamo Hermione jane Granger ya que si no pudo Snape… - dijo la chica sonriendo

- Esa es mi Hermione! – grito Ron emocionado

- Muy bien Hermione te apoyo pero no dudes contarme cualquier cosa – dijo Harry mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga

- Gracias por todo chicos… gracias Theo y gracias Draco – dijo Hermione dedicándole a sus amigos las mejores sonrisas


	15. Mi guerrera granger

**Solunarox: nuestro rubio defiende más a hermione que el mismo harry... ya veras espero que te guste este capi se ven un poquito el amor de las otras parejitas **

**De vuelta al pasado: Mi guerrera Granger**

_Presente apartamento de Pansy Parkinson _

-Herms porque nunca me contaste de esto – dijo Ginny boquiabierta

- Ginny yo sabía que si le contaba la única que se iba a controlar sería luna, así que los chicos y yo llegamos a el acuerdo de mantenerlo en secreto – comento la chica cabizbaja

- Pues hiciste muy mal en ocultárnoslo ya ese tal Courier estaría 3 metros bajo tierra y tanto Ginny como yo en Azkaban – respondió Pansy suspirando

- Si es así gracias a Merlín que Hermione no les conto nada – dijo Gabrielle sonriendo graciosamente

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Luna riendo

Las chicas rieron a carcajadas de solo imaginar a Pansy y Ginny recluidas en Azkaban, hasta que el celular de Gabrielle empezó a sonar.

-Oh! Lo siento chicas es Ronald – dijo la chica roja de la vergüenza

- Contesta querida – dijo Pansy acercándose a el pequeño aparato muggle que ahora toda la comunidad mágica utilizaba, Ginny realizo lo mismo que Pansy

- Porque no lo pones en altavoz y ya – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Hola… amor – dijo Gabrielle contestando

- Cielo! Como la estás pasando, ya te extraño mucho… - hablo el pelirrojo a lo que las chicas miraron con ternura a Gabrielle

- La estoy pasando bien amor, no te preocupes y yo también te extraño muchísimo – dijo Gabrielle sonrojándose

De repente unas voces se comenzaron a escuchar aparte de la de Ron

-Pregúntale por mi Luna… - dijo Theo Luna sonrió dulcemente

- Amor Theo manda a preguntar cómo está Luna – dijo Ron

- Está bien cariño porque no lo debería estar – comento la rubia novia de Ron

- Porque más cielo, créeme todos estamos preocupados porque la loca esa de Pansy Parkinson esta con ustedes – dijo Ron – por favor dime que no ha llevado strippers ni nada de eso – dijo el pelirrojo con la voz temblorosa

- Óyeme bien comadreja cómo crees que yo sería capaz de hacer esas cosas! – grito Pansy quitándole el móvil a Gabrielle

- De ti me creo cualquier cosa serpiente – gritaba Ron a todo pulmón luego de eso se escuchó un forcejeo

- Ginny! Como así que strippers – gritaba Harry

- Luna Nott te devuelves ya mismo para la casa! – decía Theo molesto

- Quieren callarse ya! – Grito Luna ante el asombro de todos – primero No hay ningún strippers, segundo Pansy no es mala influencia y tercero Theodore Nott, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter quieren dejar de comportarse como unos niños sabemos cuidarnos solas, ahora déjennos tranquilas mientras nos divertimos les quedo claro! – dijo la rubia enojada del otro lado solo hubo silencio

- No te preocupes Luna yo los tranquilizo – dijo Draco – por cierto Pansy como esperen que confiemos en ti después de los strippers en la despedida de soltera de Padma – comento Draco divertido

- Quien te dijo que opinaras Malfoy – dijo Ginny molesta

- Lunita amor perdóname si? – dijo Theo arrepentido

- después hablamos Theodore Nott hasta luego – dijo la ex– Ravenclaw colgando

- Lu- Luna – dijo Gabrielle atónita – perdona que sea entrometida pero, nunca me imaginé una reacción así de ti – comento la novia de Ron

- Oh, deben ser las hormonas del embarazo… - dijo Luna sonriente – y bien Hermione puedes continuar – repuso la chica

- Si… por donde iba, luego de la humillación del profesor y de haber acordado ser fuerte…

_Universidad mágica de Londres – habitación de Hermione, Luna y Daphne _

-Pero mira nada más… es la sangre sucia preferida del profesor Courier – dijo Daphne sonriendo malévolamente – Millicent me conto todo ayer, vas a llorar Granger… la asquerosa sangre sucia tiene ganas de llorar… - decía la chica soltando cada palabra con rencor

- Aléjate de mí, Daphne no estoy para tus estupideces – dijo Hermione entrando a su habitación "mañana será otro día " pensó la castaña acostándose en su cama y quedando profundamente dormida

_Habitación de Ginny, Pansy y Millicent _

-Weasley que haces acá pensé que estarías consolando a tu amiga la sangre sucia – dijo Millicent entrando a la habitación

- No estoy de humor para las tonterías que dices me duele la cabeza y necesito leer este libro así que no estorbes – grito la pelirroja

- Ouch estas de mal humor Weasley… es porque Potter no te hace caso cierto – dijo la ex-Slytherin sonriendo complacida por su resultado en Ginny

- Es la última vez que me diriges la palabra, no quiero escuchar más tu asquerosa y rencorosa voz, porque te juro Millicent Bulstrode que mi mano no temblará cuando te lance una maldición – grito Ginny saliendo de aquel lugar dando un portazo

Pansy acababa de salir de su última clase del día está agotada y lo que más deseaba en el momento era una cama para poder descansar pero también sabía que si deseaba tanto descansar su habitación no era la mejor opción con la molesta Millicent Bulstrode allí su idea de tranquilidad se venía abajo, así que decidió dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines del castillo. Camino durante 10 minutos llegando a un pequeño jardín en donde reposaba una hermosa fuente de agua rodeada de extrañas criaturas parecidas a las sirenas en miniatura que entonaban una canción bastante relajante. Se sentó junto a la fuente y coloco sus libros como almohadas recostándose en la suave grama que cubría el suelo.

-Hola Pansy – dijo Luna sentándose frente a ella con su característica expresión soñadora

- Hola Luna también intentas relajarte – pregunto la pelinegra

- En realidad vengo acá después de clases, los cantos de las sirenas tienen poderes curativos aparte de ofrecer tranquilidad a quien lo escucha, puedes estar muy enojado o triste que si vienes acá tus penas son borradas en el acto – dijo Luna mirando curiosamente a Pansy mientras jugaba con su largo cabello rubio

- Sabes Luna en ocasiones creo que dices cosas que son ciertas, tal vez estés completamente loca y también lo esté yo por escucharte todo el tiempo – dijo Pansy sonriendo Luna le correspondió

- La locura no es mala… siempre que sea utilizada para el bien de los demás – repuso Luna levantándose para luego irse tarareando una canción extraña

Pansy iba a decirle algo pero quedo muda al ver que Alexander Bleu se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Hola Pansy también es tu lugar favorito – pregunto el chico sentándose a su lado

- Si… si me gusta el canto de las sirenas tiene poderes curativos y… - Pansy se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo lo mismo que Luna minutos antes le había comunicado

- Vaya no sabía eso… se ve que pasas tiempo con Luna – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Lo siento… yo no

- No pasa nada Pansy yo sé cuál es efecto del canto de las sirenas – sonrió el chico – Por cierto Pansy como te va en tus estudios

- Bi-bien – dijo Pansy bajando la mirada, la presencia de aquel chico le atraía pero a la vez su mirada llena de ternura la intimidaba no era capaz de coordinar sus palabras y un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que le daba la mano al saludarla.

- Pansy estas aquí – dijo el chico pasando una mano por la mirada perdida de Pansy

- Si, disculpa me entretuve pensando, como te ha ido en las clases Alex… supongo que puedo decirte así – pregunto la pelinegra con timidez

- Claro Pansy no hay problema, me ha ido muy bien como ya te habrás enterado doy clases con Draco Malfoy – dijo el chico

- Si me entere que estudian lo mismo – dijo Pansy sonriendo

- Pansy… no sé si estoy siendo indiscreto al preguntarte esto pero… Draco es tu novio – dijo Alexander y Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada – que dije algo gracioso?

- Claro Alex si Draco es mi hermano prácticamente nos criamos juntos, estudiamos juntos, lo quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve él sabe todo de mí y yo lo conozco a él perfectamente – dijo Pansy

- Oh disculpa la pregunta Pansy… -dijo el chico avergonzado

- No pasa nada, mejor háblame de ti… tienes novia – pregunto la pelinegra con un brillo en los ojos

- No… pero si estoy interesado en alguien digamos – contesto Alex con simpleza

- Ahhh debe ser Luna… no? – dijo Pansy tristemente

- No Luna es una gran amiga solo eso, pero confórmate con saber que la conoces… - dijo el chico levantándose – debo irme Pansy cuídate – y diciéndole esto se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pansy 

Después de despedirse de Pansy, Luna caminaba tarareando una extraña canción por los pasillos del castillo "mañana la luz veras… tu hermoso cabello destellos soltara y tu alegría resplandecerá en cada rincón de este castillo llegara…" decía la rubia.

-Luna… - dijo Theo que caminaba por los pasillos con las manos metidas en su pantalón – que haces por aquí

- Hola Theo… yo solo estaba paseando por el castillo y además buscaba uno de mis cuatro Grubblys, esta mañana en clase lo he perdido era mi favorito y me siento desprotegida sin ellos… - dijo la rubia con tristeza

- Quieres que te ayude dicen que el trabajo en grupo siempre es mejor – contesto Theo sonriéndole a Luna ella bajo la cabeza sonrojándose

- Me encantaría que me ayudaras Theo – dijo Luna

- Bueno no se diga más – exclamo Theo tomando la mano de ella y caminando a su lado la rubia se sorprendió por la acción de Theo pero luego se acostumbró a su mano cálida que hacía perfecto contraste con la mano fría de Theo.

_Tercer día de clases- Relaciones Exteriores_

-Muy bien entonces como sabrán las relaciones entre Londres y Alemania han estado un poco distantes desde la última guerra mágica… - hablaba el profesor mientras Alex tomaba apuntes y Draco se limitaba a escuchar

- Que me dice usted señor Malfoy – le dijo el profesor – que opina acerca de la relación entre el mundo muggle y el mágico, considera necesario que los productos comerciales de ellos se difundan en el mundo mágico.

Toda la clase miraba a Draco que se limitaba a observar a el profesor con su profunda mirada gris, la clase sabían quién era él, sabían perfectamente que su familia los Malfoy no eran muy amantes de los Muggles y que en esos momentos su padre estaba en Azkaban, con toda la diplomacia Draco miro a sus compañeros y procedió a responder.

-Si… los productos Muggles son fundamentales en la economía tanto de ellos como de nosotros, sus inventos carentes de magia causan gran impacto en el mundo mágico hay que ser bastante ingenioso para crear algo sin ayuda de fuerzas especiales y ellos los han conseguido, así que si de mí dependiera los Muggles pueden comercializar sus inventos en el mundo mágico… - dijo el rubio dejando a todos boquiabiertos

- Vaya… - exclamo el profesor – Acaso no era usted un mortifago – dijo el profesor con malicia

- Lo era… lo dijo usted perfectamente – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras con enojo

- Cálmate Draco este tipo solo quiere provocarte – le susurro Alex a su lado

- Un mortifago nunca deja de ser lo que es… o si no mire a su padre – contesto el profesor – porque no nos muestra su marca en el brazo señor Malfoy para sí enseñar a la clase…

- No tengo porque mostrar nada profesor, que yo sepa esta clase no es de mortifagos – contesto Draco

- He dicho muestre su marca! Es una orden! – grito el profesor

Draco se levantó violentamente y se disponía a caminar hacia el profesor pero Alex fue más rápido y lo tomo por el brazo.

-Cálmate Draco piensa… te está provocando es como quiere que reacciones – le decía Alexander en voz baja

- Maldito desgraciado… - murmuraba Draco

- Lo estoy esperando señor Malfoy muéstrenos su brazo… la clase y yo estamos impacientes por ver la "marca tenebrosa" así dejara de negar que usted es mortifago – dijo profesor mirándolo con ira contenida

- Es suficiente profesor! No creo que sea necesario llegar a este punto, usted no tiene ningún derecho a pedirle a Draco a mostrar su brazo, enfóquese en su clase y deje de molestar a los demás – dijo Alex furioso

- Es todo por hoy, para mañana quiero un trabajo de tres pergaminos donde me expliquen el comportamiento de los mercados en el mundo mágico y para ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Draco y Alex – serán 5 pergaminos… mortifagos… - susurro el profesor saliendo del aula

Draco descargo su rabia contra una silla que tenía cerca golpeándola hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar.

-Draco… - dijo Alex poniendo una mano en su hombro – debes pensar con cabeza fría

- Lo se Alexander pero ese maldito profesor me saco de mis casillas! – dijo el rubio saliendo del aula junto a Alex

- Sabías que perteneció a el ministerio tal vez por eso odia tanto a los mortifagos dicen que su familia murió a manos de Bellatrix – dijo Alexander

- Brillante mi tía Bellatrix acaba de hacerme la vida perfecta en la universidad – contesto el rubio irónico

- Solo debes saber sobrellevar el gran peso, ese profesor siempre intentara molestarte contéstale con diplomacia y veras que se dará cuenta que no eres uno de ellos – dijo Alexander poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Draco

- Lo sé… y por lo de defenderme del profesor… - dijo Draco

- No te preocupes conozco el idioma Malfoy – dijo el chico sonriendo – mira allí viene Theo y Hermione

Theo caminaba sonriente al lado de Hermione que también sonreía cuando vieron a Draco se detuvieron en frente de él.

-Draco… que te paso – dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida

- Parece que yo también tengo enemigos en esta universidad – dijo Draco mirando sus manos que sangraban

- déjame ayudarte – dijo Hermione tomando las manos del chico - _Episkey_– pronunció la castaña sanando las heridas de Draco

- No entiendo que te paso hermano – pregunto Theo preocupado

- Un profesor que odia a los mortifagos – dijo Alexander

- No me digas que también te dijeron mortifago en clases – dijo Theo sonriendo

-Theo esto no es gracioso – dijo Hermione

- Me molesto toda la clase! Quería que le mostrara la "marca tenebrosa" – dijo Draco enojado

- Que carajos! me imagino que no lo hiciste verdad – pregunto Theo curioso

- Obvio que no Theodore-retardado-Nott pero estuve a punto de maldecirlo si no es por Alexander – dijo Draco – y ustedes dos porque venían tan contentos

-Te presento querido Draco a Mi guerrera Granger se enfrentó a el profesor de leyes al mismísimo Courier, y salió victoriosa tal como lo dijo no se dejó de él – contesto Theo sonriente

-Lástima que al final termino diciéndole mortifago a Theo – dijo Hermione triste

-Parece que es el día de los mortifagos porque a mí también me dijeron así – repuso Alexander sonriendo y mostrando su brazo – y eso que ni marca tengo

-No saben las ganas que tengo de tomarme una buena cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Theo – para liberar tensiones

- No sería mala idea – dijo Alexander

- Granger… - dijo Draco – estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste con el profesor Courier

- Si debiste ver su rostro mientras le contestaba todo lo que me pregunto – dijo Hermione sonriendo – en cuanto a ti no eres un mortifago y lo sabes nunca lo fuiste no te dejes llevar prométemelo… - dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero

- Está bien te lo prometo… - dijo el rubio sonriéndole

Los 4 chicos caminaron por los pasillos mientras conversaban cuando llego la noche todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	16. Fin de semana mágico

**hola chicos he regresado antes de lo previsto porque voy a tardar un poco en actualizar desde aqui, tengo varias cosas que informarles.**

**1. esta historia sera un poco larga aproximadamente serán unos 40 y algo capitulos jejeje lo siento me emocione mucho **

**2. Esperen próximamente mi nueva historia con un poco de terror se llamara "Sueños Siniestros" es también un dramione una vez termine esta historia sera el comienzo de la otra :D **

**3. Este es un espacio para agradecerles a todos pos sus comentarios y por seguir la historia y las ocurrencias locas de su autora. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes besitos los quiero **

Aliado Snape Quinn

Ezbhy23

Florezz-hime

Helenix

.Granger

Herms Wylde

Jane Meyer

Katesnapemalfoy

Luna Blanca 29

Sasha2121

Solunarox

adrmil

alissa-2012

ana-Herondale-Mellark

crazzy76

emmaBlack519

lesiramuc

minako marie

tokio2323

wecabi

**De vuelta al pasado: Fin de semana mágico **

Por fin había llegado el primer fin de semana mágico después de 1 mes completo de clases sin parar, la universidad no era como Hogwarts solo había un fin de semana por mes y le denominaban "fin de semana mágico" porque se les permitían a los estudiantes visitar a sus seres queridos.

Ginny había recibido una carta de su madre en donde invitaba a todos sus amigos a pasar el fin de semana en la madriguera después de buscarlos por todo el castillo hasta que los encontró sentados en el jardín.

-Chicos… por fin los encuentro – dijo la pelirroja exhausta

- Que te pasa Ginny porque vienes así de cansada – pregunto Ron

-Te parece poco buscarlos por todo el castillo Ronnie – dijo Ginny enojada

- Para que nos buscabas? – dijo Harry curioso

- Mi madre me ha enviado una carta en donde los invita a todos a la madriguera este fin de semana – dijo Ginny sonriendo – que dicen!

-Perfecto – contestaron Harry y Ron felices

- Me encanta la idea Ginny genial! – exclamo Hermione

-Ustedes no dicen nada – pregunto Ginny

-A nosotros también aplican la invitación – dijo Luna – yo estaría encantada

-Claro dije todos – dijo Ginny – y bien estoy esperando su respuesta Pansy, Draco, Alexander y Theo

-Yo me uno, quiero conocer la madriguera – dijo Theo sonriente

-Yo también voy – dijo Alexander

Pansy y Draco se miraban dudosos la propuesta era tentadora pero ellos no se habían decidido.

-Pues… nosotros también iremos – dijo Draco mirando a Pansy que le sonrió – cuando nos vamos mini-Weasley

-Hoy mismo mi madre vendrá por nosotros al atardecer, así dejemos la charla para después debemos recoger nuestras cosas – dijo Ginny feliz

Todos los chicos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones a recoger sus cosas eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando Ginny les comento la noticia debían darse prisa la señora Weasley llegaría a las 6 aparte algunos tenían cosas que hacer antes de marcharse.

-Ya se la enviaste Draco, apresúrate nos quedaremos – decía Theo

-Te puedes calmar Theodore ya se la envié, podemos irnos – dijo Draco

-Y que le escribiste porque no creo que le escribieras que te irías a la madriguera o sí? – pregunto Alexander riendo a carcajadas con Theo

-Oh si Alexander le escribí "madre no voy a pasar este primer fin de semana mágico contigo porque he decidido irme a la madriguera, si madre el hogar de los Weasley, estaré bien no te preocupes por mí. PD: Se me olvidaba decirte voy con Potter, Granger y otros más te quiere Draco Malfoy" – dijo el chico con sarcasmo lo que provoco la carcajadas de sus dos mejores amigos

-No me mencionaste en la carta Draco – dijo Theo agarrando su estómago que le dolía producto de la risa de minutos atrás

-Porque no nos vamos ya, son las 5:40 – dijo Alexander mirando su reloj

Los dos Slytherin y el chico de Ravenclaw se encaminaron a la salida del castillo donde habían decidido encontrarse todos, Draco vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa manga larga también negra, Theo llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalones negros y por último Alexander vestía un jeans con camisa manga larga azul celeste acompañado de una chaqueta negra.

-Oye Malfoy acaso vas a un funeral – dijo Ron riendo a carcajadas con Harry

-Eso se llama tener estilo comadreja algo que tú no posees – dijo Pansy defendiendo a su mejor amigo

-Ouch Weasley eso debió doler – dijo Draco y esta vez fue su turno de reír

- Que tanto demoran Luna y Hermione – decía Ginny molesta – mamá está por llegar y ellas no se aparecen… será que les paso algo – dijo la pelirroja pasando del enojo a la preocupación

- No te preocupes Ginny ya vendrán seguro aún no terminan de recoger sus cosas – dijo Harry tranquilo de repente dos risas se escucharon detrás de ellos eran Hermione y Luna que venían acompañadas de dos apuestos chicos que cargaban sus equipajes. Las acompañaron hasta donde estaban los demás despidiéndose de ellas besándoles sus manos como todos unos caballeros.

- Ahhh – grito Ginny – quienes son esos galanes…

- Hermione cuéntame todo y tú también Luna – dijo Pansy uniéndose al grupo

- Luna y yo estábamos bajando las escaleras con nuestros equipajes y nos encontramos con estos chicos estudiaron en Hogwarts estaban un año más adelante que nosotras son de Hufflepuff – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Uno de ellos no paro de hacerle cumplidos a Hermione – decía la rubia sonriendo

- Tú no te quedas atrás Luna – dijo la castaña sonrojándose – Luna tiene un admirador y vieran todo lo que le dijo hasta yo me le quede mirando atontada con lo tierno que es – dijo Hermione suspirando al igual que el resto de sus amigas

- Que tierno… - exclamo Theo sarcástico – un tonto de Hufflepuff les dice tres cosillas y todas suspiran

- Oye! Theodore Nott no tienes que ser grosero – le dijo Pansy a la defensiva

- Chicos cálmense – dijo Alexander intentando calmar los ánimos pues sabía perfectamente que Theodore estaba actuando así producto de los celos

- Ginny! Ron – dijo una voz conocida

- Mamá – exclamaron los pelirrojos abrazando a su madre cariñosamente

- Mis niños… - decía la señora Weasley dándole tiernos besos a sus dos hijos – los he extrañado tanto – dijo soltándolos

- Nosotros también a ti mamá – dijo Ginny con los ojos acuosos

- Oh! Harry, Hermione – corrió la señora Weasley a su lado abrazándolos tiernamente

- Mamá – dijo Ginny llamando su atención – te acuerdas de Luna

- Claro hijita que hermosa estas… - dijo Molly dándole un abrazo a Luna

- Gracias… - dijo Luna sonrojada

- Ella es Pansy mamá – dijo Ginny

- Mucho gusto hija, eres más hermosa de lo que Ginny me contó un placer conocerte ahora eres parte de esta gran familia – dijo la señora Weasley con ternura

- Gracias señora Weasley – dijo Pansy sonriendo

- Oh querida dime Molly – dijo la mujer sonriéndoles a todos

- Mira mamá él es Theo recuerdas de la familia Nott – dijo Ginny

- Mucho gusto hijito – dijo Molly abrazándolo

- El gusto es mío señora Weasley – dijo Theo olvidando su enojo

- Madre ya deja a Theo, él es Alexander Bleu – dijo Ginny apuntando al chico

- Tan apuesto como tu padre, estudio conmigo en Hogwarts, lástima que nos separaran las casas él estaba en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor, un gusto conocerte muchacho – dijo la señora Weasley

- El gusto es mío, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted, dice que fueron grandes amigos a pesar de la separación de las casas – contesto Alex sonriendo

- Y por último madre él es…

- Un Malfoy, ojos grises, cabello rubio platino, piel blanca, eres Draco Malfoy no es así – dijo la señora Weasley mirándolo con curiosidad, Ginny al ver la expresión de su madre quiso intervenir pero se sorprendió luego al ver la sonrisa dibujada en rostro de su madre – bienvenido a la familia hijo – dijo abrazándolo Draco solo le sonrió un poco incómodo

- Bien es momento de irnos… todos tomen mi brazo y digamos juntos a la madriguera – dijo la señora Weasley, los chicos hicieron lo que ella ordeno y en instantes estaban en frente de una casa rodeada de árboles y hermoso pasto.

Y allí estaba la casa parecía una gran pocilga de piedra lucía bastante torcida debido a las habitaciones que con el tiempo iban añadiendo con la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia pero a pesar de todo se veía acogedora y eso era lo que importaba. Los chicos tomaron sus equipajes entrando en la casa quedando sorprendidos ante lo grande que era y a pesar de su aspecto por fuera por dentro era bastante confortable.

- Hola chicos que bueno que llegaron – dijo Arthur Weasley – Harry que grande estas muchacho… - dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Ginny mi princesa, Ron ven acá muchacho – dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a sus hijos

- Papá mira ellos son… - comentaba Ron hasta que su padre lo interrumpió

- Luna Lovegood, Alexander Bleu, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy… bienvenidos muchachos – dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa – adelante tomen asiento la casa no es lujosa pero siempre que necesiten refugio está a la orden

- Horneare galletas, te gustan las galletas Draco? – pregunto la señora Weasley dejando helado al chico por la pregunta

- Mmm si claro – contesto el rubio apenado

- Ron muéstrale las habitaciones a tus amigos y tu Ginny has lo mismo con las chicas, en poco llegaran Fred y George – dijo la señora Weasley adentrándose en la cocina

- Que pesado son estos equipajes… - se quejaba Pansy - Ginny hay que subir muchas escaleras

- Lamentablemente si Pansy – dijo Ginny cargando su equipaje

- Si Dumbledore estuviera vivo se lamentaría que no usaran magia cuando debe ser – dijo Draco al lado de ellas – Wingardium Leviosa - pronunció Draco subiendo su equipaje y el de las chicas

- A quien se le hubiera ocurrido – susurro Hermione mirando mientras Draco subía las escaleras

- Odio darle la razón a Malfoy pero esta vez la tiene – dijo Harry al lado de Ginny

Una vez arriba Ginny repartió las habitaciones, Pansy, Hermione, luna y ella dormirían en la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras que Draco, Fred, George y Theo dormirían en la habitación que antes era de los gemelos, Harry, Ron y Alex dormirían en la habitación de Ron.

- Chicos bajen la cena esta lista – gritaba la señora Weasley desde la planta baja

- Madre! Hemos llegado – dijeron Fred y George

- Oh mis niños que bueno que llegaron – dijo dándoles besos a cada uno – suban por favor y vayan a la habitación de Ron y díganle que baje juntos con los demás chicos que la cena esta lista… ahhh se me había olvidado contarles no molesten al chico Malfoy – dijo Molly severamente

- No pensarás cumplir eso verdad – comento Fred a su hermano mientras subían las escaleras

- Mañana son las olimpiadas Weasley lo molestaremos un ratito a él y los amigos de Slytherin de Ron y Ginny – dijo George sonriéndole maliciosamente a su hermano gemelo

- Ron! Mamá dice que bajen a comer que la cena esta lista – grito Fred

En minutos todos bajaron sentando en la gran mesa de los Weasley llena de exquisitos manjares que los chicos no sabían por dónde empezar a comer.

- Y cómo les va en la carrera de Auror – pregunto Arthur

- Pues es bastante difícil – dijo Ron con la boca llena

- Ronald Billius Weasley no hables con la boca llena! – Grito la señora Weasley – Draco querido te gusta el pavo – pregunto sonriéndole a el chico

- Si señora Weasley está delicioso – dijo Draco correspondiendo la sonrisa y evitando reírse a carcajadas por el regaño que le habían dado a Ron

- Porque te decidiste por Derecho y justicia mágica muchacha – pregunto Arthur a Pansy

- pues vera señor Weasley me incline por ese lado porque me di cuenta que en el ministerio la justicia no estaba siendo bien manejada, después de la gran guerra muchos que conspiraron junto con Voldemort no fueron castigados eso me inspiro a estudiar esto para poner las cosas en orden en el ministerio – dijo Pansy altiva

- Y estoy seguro que lo harás pequeña – dijo Arthur sonriéndole – Theodore Nott que tal está tu padre…? – pregunto Arthur

- En Azkaban haciéndole compañía al padre de Draco – dijo sonriendo y Draco también lo hizo.

- Arthur es mejor que dejemos ese tema allí, alguien quiere postre – dijo Molly

- Mamá cómo crees estamos llenísimos – dijo Ginny

- Tal vez tú no quieras pero no hables por los demás – dijo Molly pero al ver a los demás sus miradas les indicaron que estaban de acuerdo con Ginny

- Gracias por todo señora Weasley estaba muy delicioso – dijo Hermione

- No tienen nada que agradecer mis niños, ya les dije que hacen parte de esta gran familia y siempre que nos necesiten allí estaremos – dijo Molly emocionada – ahora todos a la cama, mañana será un gran día inician las olimpiadas Weasley a descansar!

- Que son las olimpiadas Weasley – pregunto Theo curioso

- Son juegos que se llevan a cabo cada año en donde los miembros de la familia y los invitados compartimos un día de campo mientras concursamos por premios – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Me encantaran las olimpiadas entonces – dijo Alexander

- Créeme si están Fred y George serán más divertidas – dijo Ron dándole una mirada de complicidad a su hermano

- Draco y Theo queridos no será toda su ropa así de elegante verdad – pregunto Molly

- Si es así toda, porque señora Weasley – dijo Theo

- Porque mañana en las olimpiadas no pueden estar así, conseguiré ropa para ustedes apropiada – dijo la madre de Ron

- No es necesario, nuestra ropa no es problema señora Weasley – dijo Draco no quería pasearse por la madriguera con ropa de Potter o de Weasley.

- Pero y la competición mañana la arruinara será mejor que les busque ropa de Fred y George – dijo la señora Molly preocupada

- No se preocupe señora Weasley no será necesario, estaremos bien con nuestra ropa y si se daña no hay problema – respondió Theo despreocupadamente

- Está bien muchachos, ya Ginny les dijo cuál será su habitación – pregunto amablemente Molly

- Si señora… - contesto Theo viéndose interrumpido porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta de los Weasley

- Oh quien será… - dijo la señora Weasley preocupada ella no esperaba a nadie y era algo tarde, Theo al ver la indecisión de la madre de Ron decidió abrir el.

- Por fin, llevo horas llamando… mi abuela no quería dejarme venir, decía que me estoy independizando mucho de ella – dijo neville entrando a la madriguera se veía demasiado agotado

- Hijo… adelante, te ves agotado… ya comiste? – pregunto Molly a neville preocupada

- Si señora Weasley disculpe llegar así, no pude llegar con los chicos, usted sabe mi abuela… - dijo neville avergonzado

- No te preocupes cariño, ve a la habitación de Ron para que duermas ya es muy tarde – dijo Molly amablemente

- Longbottom en verdad eres patético… - dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras mientras se reía de la suerte de neville

- Oh vamos Draco no seas duro con longbottom – dijo Theo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Neville

- No conocen a mi abuela… - dijo Neville aun temblando

Los tres chicos subieron las escaleras y cada uno se quedó en la habitación que le correspondía, neville se quedó en la habitación de Ron mientras Theo y Draco entraron a la de los gemelos.

- Tienes preparada la sorpresa –le susurro Fred a George cuando ya todos dormían

- Si, las escondí en las escaleras, ya sabes el lugar secreto – dijo George

- Serás tonto George – dijo Fred levantándose rápidamente – sabes que Ginny es sonámbula! – dijo el chico bajando la voz al ver a Draco que se movía en su cama.

- Olvide ese detalle – dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Ginny no podía dormir, Pansy no había dejado de patearla durante la noche y Luna hablaba dormida, decidida que esa noche no descansaría bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche.

- Esta no es mi noche… - decía la pelirroja mientras tomaba su leche achocolatada

- Ginny… que haces aquí – pregunto Harry

- Harry… - dijo Ginny sonrojándose pues solo tenía puesto un short y una camisa de tirantes – no podía dormir Luna habla dormida y Pansy se la ha pasado pateándome y tú que haces acá?– dijo Ginny mientras Harry sonreía

- El mismo caso… Ron no dejaba de hablar dormido y neville se levanta a cada rato con pesadillas de su abuela – decía el pelinegro ahogando una carcajada al igual que Ginny

- porque no intentamos dormir de nuevo – dijo Ginny bostezando

- Me parece bien, vamos… - dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras pero se percató de una bolsa que estaba escondida en un extremo de la escalera – que es esto – pregunto Harry pateando la bolsa

- No lo sé, nunca la había visto desde que llegue, patéala alguien podría caer si no la ve – dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de Harry quien la obedeció de inmediato y pateó la bolsa con contenido extraño.

Al instante un sonido invadió la casa, una especie de pitido que hizo que Harry y Ginny se taparan los oídos y corrieran hacia arriba, pero un estallido los hizo detenerse, Harry instintivamente abrazo protectoramente a Ginny, y en menos de 1 minuto todos en la madriguera gritaban despavoridos por la espesa niebla verde y el mal olor que se esparció por toda la casa.

- Potter! Que está pasando – gritaba Draco mientras se tapaba la nariz con su camisa de dormir dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo

- No lo sé - gritaba a Harry que aun sostenía a Ginny que temblaba

- Las chicas… están encerradas - dijo Ginny con un tono de voz apenas audible pero que Draco, Theo y Alex escucharon perfectamente

- Pansy! – grito Alex corriendo a la habitación

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaban salir de la habitación pero habían quedado encerradas, Hermione había intentado muchas veces con un Alohomora pero era imposible abrir aquella puerta, Pansy se había puesto histérica y respiraba con dificultad debido a la falta de aire y Luna trataba de calmarla cantándole un arrullo de cuna.

- Hermione! – grito Draco detrás de la puerta

- Draco estamos aquí! Estamos atrapadas ayúdanos por favor! – gritaba la castaña desesperada

- Hermione, todas están bien – gritaba Theo

- Si pero apresúrense por favor, Pansy está nerviosa – dijo Hermione mirando hacia la cama estaba Pansy que respiraba por la boca mientras lloraba y a su lado Luna cantándole

Draco, Theo, Alex y Ron probaron con diferentes hechizos pero nada funcionaba aquella puerta estaba trabada no había nada que la abriera.

- Solo falta probar un hechizo… - dijo Draco jadeando ya estaba quedando sin oxígeno producto de la bomba fétida que los gemelos habían dejado en las escaleras.

- Haz lo que sea pero hazlo ya! – Grito Ron – en este momento mis padres luchan por quitarle los hechizos a la puerta de salida y mis hermanos por anular el efecto de las bombas fétidas, Ginny está mal y no me quiero imaginar cómo están las chicas allí adentro! – grito el pelirrojo desesperado

- chicas aléjense de la entrada! Bombarda máxima! – grito el rubio cubriéndose con los brazos la cara cuando los pedazos de madera rodaron por los aires, adentrándose en la habitación se encontró a Pansy desmayada en la cama junto a Luna que respiraba dificultosamente y Hermione tirada en el suelo sin conocimiento.

Theo, Alex y ron entraron junto a Draco, Theo se apresuró y tomo a luna en sus brazos saliendo de la habitación, Alex hizo lo mismo con Pansy, Ron se disponía a tomar a Hermione

- Ron! Ayúdame con tu madre por favor – gritaba su padre en la planta baja

- Encárgate de Hermione, Malfoy… - dijo el pelirrojo y Draco asintió cargando a Hermione mientras el pelirrojo salía a toda prisa a cargar a su madre que se hallaba inconsciente. Apresuradamente bajo las escaleras, viendo a su paso a Harry que salía con Ginny desmayada en sus brazos, seguido del resto de los habitantes e invitados en la casa.

- Señor Weasley… Pansy – dijo Alex

- Recuesten a las chicas en la grama muchachos… solo tienen que respirar un poco de aire fresco – explico el señor Weasley respirando profundo

A los pocos minutos las chicas despertaron incluyendo a la señora Weasley, que luego de darles el regaño de su vida a los gemelos y de obligarlos a limpiar la casa, se dedicó a hacer el desayuno y los llamo a todos a comer "apresúrense queridos! Percy, Bill, Fleur y Charlie no tardan en llegar" gritaba Molly por toda la casa.


End file.
